Bloody Phoenix
by Alierana
Summary: Karin became a shimigami when Ichigo went with the vizards. Everyones finding out except they only know half the story. Now she's forced to hide her identity and be someone she's not. Though who even knew what she was? The adventure is only beginning.
1. Prologue

_**I do not own Bleach, if you think I do I can suggest a couple of hospitals for you, I won't post this a whole lot because I do have a life though.**_

* * *

She was sick of it and why shouldn't she be. They all pranced around acting like they were something great because they could fight hollows. She had fought them too. Then, even though she could see her brother, and therefore knew his secret, Ichigo still told her she was crazy and didn't know what she was talking about. Next he disappears and even other soul reapers don't know where he is. Ichigo can be so infuriating some times.

Did he really think she couldn't handle it? Was she that weak to him? At least the two shinigami she had met at the soccer field didn't feel the need to lie to her, of course it seemed like her brother hadn't even told any of them he and younger siblings so they could of just thought that he had told her himself.

Karin continued to pace in her room she didn't quite know what to do anymore, and she hated that feeling so she was going to put a stop to it, and she had an idea about how to do that.

She had noticed that the hollows had a feel to them, something about them that seemed to hang in the air and so did her brother. Karin figured that it couldn't be too hard to follow and that's why she always keeps hers hidden, so that nothing can find her. So she did the only logical thing since her brother's was strong she tired to find another strong source and after a moment she did.

Then she felt she had to do the next logical thing, sneak out of the house to follow it from where ever it was coming from. Karin climbed out the window as to not deal with her father and started chasing it. She went down street after street not paying attention to anything but the pressure she was heading to, because it made it easier to hold on to.

Soon she came to a stop in front of the building and was surprised to find where she was. It was Urahara's shop. After a moment of considering going back she continued on ahead. She needed to know why Ichigo was always here, because she felt him very strongly here now that she had arrived, and if this place could help her she would go in. She would do anything to understand all of this. It was weird though because this place seemed pretty normal.

"Find what you're looking for or could I be of assistance Miss?" the man named Urahara asked while smiling.

He seemed rather strange looking. He wore weird wooden sandals and a striped green and white hat and was smiling in a way that made people seem uncomfortable but she wasn't about to let anything he does get to her. "Do you know anything about shinigami?" she asked cutting right to the chase while staring him right in the eye. She wasn't going to back down.

He tilted his head at her and his smile dropped, but only for a second, and then responded cheerfully, "Now why would you barge into a random store and ask a question like that? You haven't even introduced yourself yet."

He was testing her and she knew it, just like he probably already knew who she was. Karin was sure about that and she knew just saying she was the sister of Ichigo and curious was going to get her no where with him. She could tell that he likes to screw with people, but not her. She was too determined and pissed off for that.

"You know who I am, I can tell." was the first thing she said and it wiped the smile off of him face, and again it was only momentarily, "I came here because he keeps disappearing and I don't know why and when I ask him he says I'm crazy and don't see what I think I see." He's smirking but nods for her to continue, "And I came here because I can feel this place the same way that I can feel the hollows and the way I can feel Ichigo, and know that he's been here a lot, because I can sense him around here."

She noticed Urahara's eyes widen just slightly. Something she said affected him but she'm not quite sure what at the moment. He looks at her again. "What do you mean feel this place the way you feel hollows? This place is protected in a way that makes it almost impossible to feel spiritual pressure."

'Spiritual pressure'. I run over the phrase in my head a few times. I guess that is what they call the released energy from everyone. It makes sense. "Well, it was hard to notice at first but when I concentrated I could feel almost an echo of powerful," I pause and then try the phrase, "Spiritual pressure coming from here and when I got close I recognized Ichigo's."

Urahara nodded and then smiled in a creepy way again. Still I didn't react and instead waited for him to talk. "Well, Karin it seems as though you are something special. Here your brother can hardly feel spiritual pressure at all and yet you seem to be able to do so without any training. You guys are different."

Still she didn't say anything. He was starting to make her uncomfortable because he never took his eyes off of her, she swore that he didn't even blink, and he still had his creepy smile. And then called out to someone that she couldn't see. She was watching him, waiting for whoever he called but no one came it but a black cat.

Karin jumped back when it was the cat who spoke next, "We could help you become a shinigami like your brother, only the soul society wouldn't know about you since it seems that you can hide your spiritual pressure."

She looked at them shocked, but she sucked it up. That wasn't why she was here and she didn't want them to take back there offer because they thought she couldn't handle it. "Okay, so when do we start?"

"I like you. You didn't painic at all. Not like your brother." the cat said, "By the way my name is Yoruichi."

Karin nodded. "Thanks. I think."

Urahara was still smiling his creepy smile. "So lets go in the basement and get started. Your brother won't be back for a few weeks, because he's just starting to train with the vizards, and with his talent he'll be there a while."

Karin just said, "Okay." because she didn't know weather that was a complement or an insult.

"Anyway," Urahara continued, "I think we can head down, Yoruichi will make up something to tell your dad and sister."


	2. Five years later

Five Years Later

"Toshiro?" Karin asked looking at the shinigami in front of her with the white hair and the captain's haori. He looked older than he did five years ago and he looked a little taller than her.

She had glimpsed him over the past five years and they'd wave or say hi but that was the extent of her contact with him. She hadn't really talked to him, not in five years, not since the soccer game he helped her win when she was twelve.

He looked at her and tilted his head to the side, "Oh, Karin, what are you doing out this late?" he asked curiously.

She paused, because she hadn't expected him to ask. 'Shit, what should I tell him?' Karin thought.

'You could always tell the truth, but if you decide not to you better think of something quickly of it will look like you're lieing. Though you are I don't think you want him to know.'her zanpakuto answered completely amused by the situation.

Karin felt like smacking her zanpakuto. This was not a funny situation. 'To you it's not.' Karin rolled her eyes.

They both knew that she couldn't tell why she was really out here this late, because since she became a shinigami, she and Urahara had decided to keep her transformation a secret. It would make sure no one in the soul society knew she had transformed since she couldn't help in the Winter War and there was no imediate danger now.

"I was just out for a walk, because my dad was giving me a headache." It wasn't a lie since he had been irritating her and that was what she had told Yuzu and her dad. "The question is why are you here, Toshiro?"

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was heading over to talk to,:" he stopped before he said the name not knowing how much she knew. "Someone." he looked around.

"Why?" she asked, she knew who he was going to go see. Glad the conversation was off of her she allowed herself to be curious as to why the soul society sent someone. She thought she had been handleing the hollows pretty well by herself.

"It's about the hollows that have been showing up here. The soul society wants to know what's happening so they sent me here to moniter the situation." he said looking around agian; like he was in a hurry.

"Is there anyone else here?" she asked feeling around the town for other soul reaper's reiatsu. She had found them before he could answer here.

"Yeah there is. My Matsumoto-fukutaicho, the sixth Abarai-fukutaicho, third seat Madarame, and fifth seat Ayasegawa." Toshiro answered.

"How long will you guys be staying?" Karin asked hoping it wouldn't be too long.

She wasn't going to be able to get in her shinigami form while avoiding all of them and her brother and Rukia, who still hadn't left. Rukia was the reason that she already had to completely mask her reiatsu while fighting hollows.

He shrugged, he didn't seem like he was that concerned. "No idea." he looked around for the third time and then said, "Well, I've got to go to that meeting now." Toshiro finished.

Karin nodded to him and he was gone in a flash. 'Guess I won't be training today with all the shinigami around there. I might as well head home early. Yuzu will be happy at least.'

'That makes one of us. Damn I was really looking forward to it. Stupid shinigami are ruining everything.'

Karin grinned at her zanpakuto antics. She was never going to hear the end of this especially after her zanpakuto realizes that it also means no hollow hunting until they leave.

'Oh, I've realized all right. Good for nothing shinigami keep messing with my fun.' her zanpakuto grumbled and the night started to heat up.


	3. Urahara's shop

Toshiro was now in front of Urahara's shop and could feel everybody's reiatsu inside already.

When he walked in Kisuke Urahara was waiting for him smiling and then Urahara led him into the room where the meeting was talking place, and everyone was already gathered in there.

"Sorry that we came last minute but Yamamoto-soutaicho assured us that it was the utmost importance." Toshiro apologized without really soundly sorry for intruding.

"Don't be Hitsugaya-taicho." Urahara said as he opened his fan in front of his face, "Though you came at a pretty bad time, so now I'll have to reschedule my other appointment, because I highly doubt she'll show up with all of you here." he sighed dramatically.

Toshiro was curious but Renji asked first, "Who is this appointment with, and how would she know that we were here if you didn't tell her."

Urahara smiled again, "You have reiatsu don't you, and as to everything else, that is my secret."

Rukia and Ichigowho had stayed fairly quiet up until that moment spoke up. "This is important, so why don't you just tell us? It may have something to do with why the Soutaicho wants us to find out."

Then Ichigo, "Yeah, stop with your games and riddles and just tell us what we need to know!"

"Aw, but you see there is the problem. You do not need to know who my friend is. You just want to know, you want to know really bad, but you don't need to know. And Rukia this has everything to do with why the Soutaicho has sent you guys here." Urahara said while smiling evilly behind his fan, "So what is it that this meeting is to be about?"

"Why ask what you already know, Urahara?" Toshiro asked angrily. He was sick of Urahara's mind games.

It was Matsumoto who spoke next in a strangely serious voice. "We were sent here because hollows have been showing up to attack and then just vanishing. No sign of unfamiliar or shinigami reiatsu. They just vanish, almost as if they were killed. We are here to discover why that is and also preform out shinigami duties."

Orihime and Uryu sat in the corner, and though Uryu didn't much like being in a room full of shinigami he was a bit curious now. "There's been no real change in anyone's spiritual pressure and no one with strong spritiual pressure has arrived lately. We would have known if someone that strong was here." he looked at Ichigo, "Well at least most of us would feel strong spiritual pressure."

Ichigo glared at him but Uryu paid no attention to him. Urahara smiled behind his fan and Yoruichi spoke, "Unless of course this person could hide their spiritual pressure very well. Anyway, how long do you think that you will be staying here before you guys give up." she said it as if she knew that being here was pointless.

Ikkaku shrugged barely listening, he didn't want to be here talking he wanted to fight someone. Yumichika, on the other hand, was, "I assume we will be staying here as long as the Soutaicho wants us to. Right Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Toshiro nodded still watching Urahara. He didn't even look at Tessai when he spoke, "She won't be very happy with this information."

"You're right. You are right, so, of course, Yoruichi will be the one to tell her. I don't want to face that temper of hers, and since you're a cat I highly doubt that she'll hit you or anything, so you'll be alright." Urahara said still smiling.

Yoruichi grumbled something about him being a coward and her not being to sure and then left leaving behind a colorful stream of words for Urahara.

Toshiro watched her leave and was going to follow but was stopped by Jinta and Ururu, while Urahara acted as if he hadn't noticed anything as he gave them each their gigai's. "By the way Taicho don't forget that you have to go to school tomorrow." Matsumoto said smiling hugely at the possibilities.

Toshiro sighed, so far this mission was hell, and by the time that Yoruichi got back and they were able to leave the living arrangements had been decided.

Renji was going to stay with Chad, who had been normally quiet though out the entire meeting. Ikkaku and Yumichika would stay with Urahara, and Matsumoto would stay with Orihime. They offered Toshiro a place to stay as well, but Ichigo had come to his rescue and told him that he could have the guest bedroom at his house since Rukia would be sleeping in his closet. Toshiro excepted, if only because he didn't want to eat whatever Orihime and Matsumoto cooked, and Ichigo knew this, and couldn't blame him at all after having tasted their food before.


	4. Sneaking in

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rukia arrived at the front of the house and it was decided that Rukia would sneak in the window in case someone was up and Toshiro and Ichigo would go through the door because it would be weird if he just appeared in the morning.

Ichigo and Toshiro walked in the front door quietly after having left Rukia in the front as decided. It seemed like everyone was in bed but they were still talking precautions because he hadn't yet thought of a story to tell his family.

When they were almost at the stairs the light above them came on. "Shit." Ichigo mumbled so only Toshiro could hear him.

Ichigo wasn't yet ready with a story yet. "Ichigo, what do you think you're doing sneaking into the house this late?" asked the person at the top of the stairs.

He was surprised because she acted as if she hadn't even seen Toshiro standing next to him. "Uhh," he stammered. He had no idea how he was supposed to answer because it wasn't the question that he had expected her to ask.

"Are you even listening to me Ich-ii?" Karin asked with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She looked like an angry parent and Ichigo was the delinquent son.

"Damn," he mumbled and Toshiro watched in amusement, though it wasn't showing, as Ichigo steadied himself and started to talk, "Well, Karin, I had to meet someone from,"

Ichigo couldn't finish because he was cut off, "If that was a lie that you were going to tell me I recommend that you don't even bother. You're wasting both of our time." Toshiro noticed Ichigo hadn't tried to talk or argue with her, "Now you can have Rukia come down here because I know that non of you have eaten. Dinner's in the fridge, because Yuzu made extra, like always. There will be enough for the three of you, and try to be quiet and not wake anyone up." Karin turned away from them and headed to the room she shared with Yuzu and said, with her back still facing them, "And I sure hope that you have a good story to tell dad and Yuzu when they wake up." and then disappeared behind her door.

"Damn." Ichigo mumbled again.


	5. First day

Karin came down in the morning dressed in her school uniform, the girl's because the school refused to let her wear the guy's uniform anymore, to find her twin finishing up with breakfast, and her dad, Ichigo, and Toshiro sitting around the table.

"MY DEAR SWEET DAUGHTER, KARIN, HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! AWAKE FROM HER BEAUTY SLEEP AT LAST!" her dad shouted as he jumped toward her, but she stopped him before he could make it with a punch aimed at him face, which made him crawl to the giant photo of his wife crying "MASAKI, OUR CHILDREN DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! THEY NO LONGER LOVE THEIR DEAR FATHER!"

Karin completely ignored him knowing he'd stop when he realized that no one was listening to him anymore. She ended up sitting across from Ichigo who wouldn't look at her after she caught him last night and Toshiro was sitting next to him. When her dad finished his melt down he sat at the head of the table and Yuzu sat on his right next to Karin after she brought over their breakfast.

"Ich-ii, where were you last night? Why weren't you home for dinner? We really missed you and I was worried about you." Yuzu said looking sad.

Ichigo looked stuck. He hadn't thought of an excuse yet. Karin sighed and decided to save him, "Yuzu, he was probably just showing his friend around." Karin said and Ichigo shot her a grateful look, which she returned with one that said, 'You had better remember this.'

"Oh," Yuzu said looking competely happy again, "Who is your friend anyway Ich-ii?"

"This is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I told him he could stay here because he just arrived in town, but he hasn't got anywhere to go. He'll be going with you guys to school." Ichigo said and Karin swore she saw Toshiro flinch.

Yuzu nodded, again totally believing the unlikely story that Ichigo told her, and for the first time Yuzu and Karin noticed that Toshiro was wearing the school uniform. They ate quickly and Karin ushered them out so they wouldn't be late, more for Yuzu's sake than hers.

After a few blocks they met up with Jinta who ended up going off with Yuzu, just the two of them. Toshiro looked at them and then at Karin and he just had to ask. "She doesn't really believe everything that you and Ichigo just told her does she?"

Karin looked at him and smiled, "She is a very trusting and innocent person. I don't know if she even believes that a person is capable of lieing, so yeah, she does believe us. No matter what we say." Karin was looking at her sister now.

'Don't you sometimes wish that you were that innoccent?'

'No, I don't, because then who would protect her vision of the world and the people in it?'

Toshiro looked at Karin to see her watching her sister. She seemed to have this far off look in her eye that resembled admiration. "You respect her for that." he stated. It wasn't a question because he could see the answer in her eye.

"Of course I do, don't you? Or at least envy her? She still believes that good always wins and no one ever lies." Karin answered easily looking at him.

Toshiro looked at her and nodded. He understood what Karin was saying, and in a weird way he did envy her sister like she does. Who wouldn't? Ever since Aizen's betrayal it was getting harder to figure out who you could trust, even in the soul society.

They nodded bye to each other and went their seperate ways once they reached the school building. Karin went to her class and sat in her seat in the classroom. It was the one next to the window. It had been very smart to sit there so that if she had to leave during school to kill a hollow, but since everyone was here that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

'I know I hope that they leave soon.'

'I don't really want them to leave just now. I've been kind of alone and at least while they're here I won't have to lie to Yuzu about where I'm going.' Karin thought, trying to find all of the positives about the situation.

'I guess.'though she could feel her zanpakuto roll her eyes. 'I'm just thinking about our training. I don't want you to start getting rusty, because then all of our practicing would be for nothing. Don't you agree?'

Karin shook her head, 'They won't be here that long and you know it.'

The classroom door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. The teacher smiled and walked up to him, "And this is our knew student." she smiled at him, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"My name it Hitsugaya Toshiro. I prefer to be call Hitsugaya." Toshiro said while looking around the classroom.

He was glad that he was in the same class as Karin, who was sitting in the back, Yuzu, who was in the front of the class, and surprisingly Jinta, who was sitting next to Yuzu. "Okay and there's a seat next to Kurosaki Karin. Rise your hand Kurosaki." the teacher said smiling.

Karin raised her hand, though she really didn't have to because because Toshiro was already walking to where she was sitting. Karin smirked at him as he sat down in the seat next to her. "Good luck Toshiro." she whispered to him, still smirking.

He looked at her strangely and then he felt that he just had to know what she was talking about. "Good luck with what?" he asked looking at her curiously.

Karin looked at him and then glanced over at the girls that were looking back at him smiling. He could hear bits of their conversation and he understood what she had been talking about, "What's he talking to her for?" "He is so cute." "I wonder if he'll go out with me." "I think I'm going to ask him out at lunch." "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "I can't wait until lunch."

Toshiro groaned. This was going to be a long day. He was regretting going to school now more than ever and he was going to be stuck here. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. He was following until someone stopped him. Karin held up a finger, telling him to wait for a while.

They stood there together until everyone left the classroom. "Every girl in the class with the exception of Yuzu is going to be waiting for you on the other side of that door, and they are going to follow you once you leave here."

He looked at her wondering if she was just trying to make fun of him. "So what are we going to do then? The teacher will be here in a minute and we can't stay here." he said watching her carefully.

She looked at him strangely and then said, "We aren't going to stay in the classroom."

"Then how are we going to get out if we aren't going to use the door?" he asked.

She stared at him like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're going to go out the window. How else are we supposed to get out without running into your fan-girls?"

Toshiro blushed a little at the last part. He was still stunned about the first part though. He had no idea how he was supposed to react about her idea of jumping out the window, and only moved when she swung her legs out the open window. "But we are three stories up!" he shouted rushing toward her.

"So, are you a shinigami or what?" she asked before she started to climbed down the side of the building and he watched her in amazement. He couldn't believe that she would actually go out the window. "Toshiro, are you coming ever going to come down?" she shouted up to him.

He sighed in resignation as he started do climb down, only to speed up when he heard the classroom door open. When he was finally at the bottom he glanced at her and asked, "Okay, and now where are we going to go?"

She pointed at the Sakura tree on the edge of the feild. "We're going over there, because I told Yuzu to meet us over there for lunch."

He looked at her and wondered if she had planned on jumping out the window the entire time, he still nodded and they headed toward the tree, and when they got there Yuzu and Jinta were sitting under it with the food laid across a blanket. When Karin and Toshiro got there they sat down and the group started eating.

"Thanks for the food Yuzu." Toshiro said glad that he had something to eat, because he had forgotten how long the school day was.

"It's no problem. I always have a lunch made for everyone so it was really no big deal, Hitsugaya." then she looked at him a little apologizing. "Karin made you jump out of the classroom window, didn't she?"

Toshiro chuckled and nodded, so much for it not being planned.


	6. A chance to talk

On the way back to her house Karin felt a hollow arrive on the other side of town. "Damn." she mumbled and then she heard Toshiro's phone go off, so he knew that she was right. They were almost a half a block away from the house, and he had no excuse to say to ditch them so she decided to help him out, "Toshiro, I think you forgot you book back in the classroom."

He looked at Karin surprised and silently thanked her for a way to leave, "Yeah, I did. I'll meet you back at the house okay you guys?" he asked and right after Yuzu nodded he took off.

She stopped after a few more seconds. It felt like three or four Arrancars, and every shinigami was heading over there, and she was a block and a half away from Urahara's shop. "Yuzu, head home I want to go for a walk. I'll meet you home in a while, okay?"

Yuzu nodded smiling, and kept walking and I took off toward Urahara's shop. Now would be the perfect time to visit him, when everyone else is too busy to notice. She completely hid her reiatsu before, and as she opened the door all the way Urahara had already started talking from behind his fan, "It's so nice that you came to visit me in my humble store Karin. Really I'm honored that you would. We haven't seen you here in so long we thought you had forgotten about us."

Karin rolled her eyes at his theatrics and then grumbled, "Would you cut the crap Urahara."

"Hey!" Jinta shouted as he came into the room, "What are you doing here! You shouldn't have come because they could find you here! They could be back here any minute!"

"Now why would you say that Jinta. As I'm sure Karin here had noticed, because she is so perceptive, all the shinigami in Karakura town went to go deal with the Arrancars on the other side of town." Urahara said smiling.

She nodded, "I can feel them all over there right now. The fight just started and their opponents are strong. They won't be back for a while and I'm completely hiding my reiatsu. Plus I'll be able to feel them when they start to head back." she sighed, "Anyway the reason I'm here is because I want to know what you think that I should do."

He looked at her, "Well, you've been a shinigami for five years now and have your shikai and bankai, plus you've mastered both of them. You would be an asset like your brother is, but unlike him you would have yet to prove your loyalty like he did in the Winter War when he ended it by killing Sosuke Aizen."

Karin rolled her eyes at him, getting irritated, because he still hadn't answered her question. She was getting ready to yell at him when Yoruichi cut in, and she was thankful, "I think what he's trying to say is that he doesn't quite know how they'll react. It is, therefore, totally up to you weather you want to tell them or not."

"Why couldn't he have just said that then?" Karin asked still irritated at him.

Yoruichi smiled, "Don't forget, though, that they may see you as a threat instead of an asset. You are able to control your reiatsu perfectly, you can keep up with me in shunpo, you are getting to be as good as Tessai with kido, and your fighting rivals Urahara's. On top of that your zanpakuto it's self is very powerful. You have been training constantly for five years and it really does show. You just need to be careful."

Urahara grinned, "And on that note I think we could also have the daily lessons of yours canceled from now on. If you decide to tell you might want to start with your brother but the moment that you tell one person we will start answering questions too.

Karin opened her mouth to say something, but she sensed that the fight was coming to an end and that they were on their way here. Karin groaned and took off out the door of the shop.

Then a few moments after she left all of the shimigami were walking in, and Urahara stood in the front with Tessai waiting for them. Ichigo and Rangiku were the worst off, and Ikkaku had cuts everywhere, but besides that everyone was only tired and bruised.

When Tessai had finished healing them Urahara appeared next to Ichigo and told him, "You had better be heading home. If you wait any longer you'll be late again and have to explain why you missed dinner. You too Hitsugaya-taicho."

Ichigo looked like he wanted to argue, but instead got up and walked out, because he knew that Urahara was right, with Toshiro following him. Rukia had decided to stay at Urahara's shop for a while to eat. She said she'd meet him in his room.

When they arrived Yuzu ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Ich-nii! I thought that you wouldn't make it home in time for dinner," Ichigo opened his mouth to try to explain but Yuzu was faster, "And don't worry about it Karin told me what you were doing."

Yuzu smiled sweetly at him and dragged them to the kitchen table where the food was already prepared and Isshin and Karin had already started eating. Karin smiled wickedly, in a way that reminded them of Urahara, at Ichigo who made a mental note to ask Karin what she had told Yuzu.

Dinner ended quickly and Toshiro and Ichigo went straight to the latter's room while everyone else headed to their rooms to go to sleep. Well at least Ichigo thought everyone else headed to bed, but he was unaware that Karin, unnoticed by either of them, had followed them to his room. Karin listened through the door.

"Damn, I hate those stupid Arrancars!" Ichigo shouted in a whisper.

"Tell me about it, and we still haven't figured out who it was that we were sent here looking for to begin with. I think Urahara knows who it is though." Toshiro muttered.

While he was talking Rukia had come through the window, "I know for a fact that he knows and he said she'll show herself to us when and if she wants to. He said that it is completely up to her." Rukia grumbled, as frustrated as anyone else.

"A few hours ago would have been nice though," Renji moaned as he and Rangiku jumped through the window, "The fight would have gone by so much quicker."

Karin silently sighed, they were right, she could have helped, and it seemed like everyone was showing up. "It would have been a lot less fun, though." she heard Ikkaku state proudly and then Yumichica moaned about his hair getting messed up during the fight.

Karin took a breath to ready herself and then opened the door. When it swung open Toshiro was on the computer chair, and Rangiku was next to him on the floor. Across from her was Rukia, who was leaning against the dresser. Ichigo was on one side of his bed half-lieing down and Yumichica was sitting on the end next to the window. Renji was leaning against the wall and Ikkaku was sitting on the window ledge. She was surprised to see that they were all in their gigai's.

Everyone froze for a minute when the door opened, and then time sped up. Ichigo jumped off his bed and shouted, "Karin! You are supposed to knock! Just go back to your room, alright!"

Karin shook her head. She'd made up her mind, she was going to tell him weather he wanted to hear it or not. "No, you have to listen to me Ich-nii." she pleaded with him.

Ichigo opened his mouth but Rukia interrupted him, "What is it Karin? Ichigo will listen to you, but would you like the rest of us to leave?"

After the last word came out everyone started to move again. They were getting ready to leave, but she wanted them to stay. She needed them to stay so no matter what she decides Ichigo will have to listen. "No, stay here. I want you guys to stay. You'll find out soon enough anyway. I've made my choice and if I tell Ichigo my deal is over, so I might as well let everyone find out at the same time."

They were looking at her curiously now, "What is it that you want us to know Karin?" Rangiku asked tilting her head to the side like a curious child.

"Well, I don't think I can explain very well. I'd have to show you but I think we should go to Urahara's shop. I'll meet you there and have someone ready to explain. Be there in a half an hour and no gigai's."

Karin looked around at them and then turned and walked out of the room, leaving them all in stunned silence.


	7. Fight me

**Thanks for the comments, I don't own Bleach, and I would really appreciate knowing what you think...please and thank you!**

She stayed behind the door as all the shimigami walked in, and then Uryu and Orihime and Chad. Soon everyone was there and Urahara stood in front of the door she was behind with her reiatsu sealed. This was going to be a fun game for him and she knew it though she didn't feel the same. He wanted to stretch this out and she couldn't really stop him.

Ichigo, though, wasn't going to let him drag this out without a fight, "Tell us why Karin wanted us to come here right now!" he shouted when all Urahara did was smile.

Much to his dissappointment it was Uryu who answered instead, "Wait, why were we asked to come here? We aren't shinigami and all Yoruichi said was that we might want to come to hear this."

"Yeah," Orihime said, "And what does your sister, Karin, have to do with anything, Ichigo?"

"We really don't know. Karin told us to come here and someone would talk to us, and explain what she really couldn't, but Urahara hasn't told us anything yet." Renji answered since Ichigo was too busy glaring at Urahara, who was completely ignoring him, to listen to anyone at the moment.

"Are you going to tell us whatever it is that you're supposed to tell us, or not? We don't have any idea what this is even about." Toshiro said, but Urahara still wasn't answering anyone.

"Kisuke, you were told to tell them so you have to," Yoruichi said glaring at him, "You promised her that you would tell them if she ever asked you to, and now you have to pay up."

Urahara looked at her and frowned, "Aww, but I never told her how I would tell them and I never get to have this much fun anymore. I was hoping that she'd decide not to tell them at all. She didn't want anyone to find out when she first started coming. I wasn't sure if she'd ever want anyone to ever find out,"

Yoruichi sighed and rolled her eyes at him. He was acting like a child. "That was a long time ago, and people change their minds sometimes. It doesn't matter either way. You have to tell them because she asked you to. You have to tell them about everything but her zanpakuto. Just be thankful that she's letting you tell them instead of doing it by herself."

Urahara nodded and then smiled again, "Yeah, you're right at lest she's letting me tell them. This will be fun, and five years is a long time for her to change her mind."

"Five years!" Yumichika said surprised, "You've been hiding this for five years! Why would you lie to the soul society for five years. Who is it you are talking about anyway?"

"Lie?" Urahara asked, "I haven't lied, because this is the first time in five years that anyone has asked me about this so I haven't lied I just didn't volunteer information."

Everyone was watching Urahara carefully. Listening to what he was saying since it seemed like he might end up saying something that actually had to do with this secret that had been kept from them for five years without them even knowing it. "Well, five years ago Karin walked into my store and..." Urahara went through a detailed description of what had happened, only leaving out the details about her zanpakuto and it's level. She didn't want them to know yet.

When Urahara finished his story no one knew what to say. They were in silent shock, and Karin was frozen in place, on the other side of the thin wall, waiting for someone to react. At this point she didn't care who or how, she just wanted someone to react. "You're lieing." Ichigo said feeblely, not quite sure what to believe.

Urahara shook his head and the door behind him opened to reveal Karin waring the soul reaper uniform. Her's was a bit different though. It had no sleeves, a particaly missing mid-section, and a red ribbon tied around her waist like a belt, and there were slits down both of her pant legs on the outside. After seeing her there was no doubting it, she was a soul reaper, though she said unnecessarily, "No, Ich-nii, he isn't lieing."

"But you're not, you can't be." Ichigo said shaking his head.

"That's a stupid response," said Ikkaku, paying more attention now, "You're looking at her soul form, and so you can tell that she obviously is. Therefore you're question is stupid and pointless."

Karin smiled sadly still looking at Ichigo, "I have to agree with Ikkaku. I thought you'd have a little better reaction."

"I, what, I don't, you can't." Ichigo's face was turning red and then he turned on Urahara, "This is your fault!"

"Ich-nii, does it really matter who's fault it is. What's done is done. There's no going back so it doesn't matter. Besides all he did was ask me if I wanted to and I was the one who said yes. I was just exited that someone was finally explaining the things I see, and why I could feel what some souls feel when their emotions are strong enough. I wanted to understand." Karin tried to explain.

Ichigo opened his mouth a few times and then closed it. He was at a complete loss of words, something that had very rarely happened to him before. "While he wraps his mind around the situation would you like to explain why it took us five years to figure this out?" Toshiro asked, he couldn't look away from Karin.

Karin smiled, "That's easy. It took you five years because you guys assumed that because Ichigo can't control his reiatsu no body else can."

Matsumoto tilted her head, "She's right. I can barely feel her reiatsu. It's as if she has very little, almost none at all."

Urahara was still smiling and decided now was the right time to speak up, "She actually has amazing control of her reiatsu. Better than I could have possibly hoped for."

Ikkaku was watching Karin and her was more curious about something that the others had yet to ask about, "How are you at handling your zanpakuto? Can you fight with it?"

A wicked smile lit both her's and Urahara'sfaces. "I don't know. Would you like to fight me and find out?" Karin asked innocently.

Ikkaku jumped up without a moments thought, "Yeah, lets go to the basement and we'll find out how good you are."

He thought that this was going to be an easy win and no one who had seen her fight had bothered to correct him as they headed to the basement and took out their zanpakuto's as they positioned themselves across from each other. Ichigo, who had still been processing until this point, ran forward holding out his arms. "No! You guys can't fight. Karin, I won't allow this! I won't allow you to fight him!" Karin rolled her eyes and when he knew she wouldn't listen he turned to Ikkaku, "Ikkaku you can't fight her! She's my little sister. I won't let this happen!"

As Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto he realized it was missing and everyone looked at Urahara as he did to see him holding it. "I couldn't let you ruin the show now could I?"

Ichigo looked completely dumbfounded because he hadn't realized that Urahara had taken his zanpakuto. Still though he shouted, "But, I can't."

This time it was Yoruichi who cut him off, but it was by dragging him to the sidelines and sitting on him. "He'll be fine now, you guys can start."

Ikkaku and Karin nodded and then started to battle.

Ikkaku charged first, but Karin shunpoed behind him. As she swung down he stopped her just as the blade was about to cut him in half with a huge smile. She pulled back and again he charged. This time though she didn't move but instead blocked, and swung. He stepped back and she stepped forward. One would swing and one would block. Again and again the sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the training area. Karin would shunpo and Ikkaku would stop her attack right before he was about to be sliced.

Everyone was watching them amazed. No one had any idea that Karin would be that good. Ikkaku was still smiling, "This is fun. You're better than I thought that you'd be."

"Thanks." Karin said, smiling too, but they were still fighting, zanpakuto's continued to clash loudly, pumping adrenaline through her body, speeding up her movements.

It was a stalemate though, because neither had the clear advantage. They were both bruised and had small cuts all over. 'Use me already, because once you do release me there will be no competition between us!'

'Not yet. I want him to be forced to release his zanpakuto first.' Karin thought, because she didn't want to seem weak, like she needed help.

'Fine, I'll allow you to wait only because when you do finally let me help you it will be over quickly.'

"We finish this now!" Ikkaku shouted before, finally, releasing his zanpakuto's shikai, it almost resembled a long stick.

'And sticks are ment to be broken.'

Karin nodded, but before she had a chance to release her zanpakuto Ikkaku hit her and slammed her into a rock mountain that had been a half a mile behind her. Ichigo yelled out for her but everyone else just stayed quiet and watched. Her reiatsu flared, and she was surrounded by a spiritual pressure resembling Ichigo's. Her right hand stretched out with her zanpakuto in it. Her head was bent down with her eyes lightly closed.

She lifted her head, opened her eyes and whispered, "Buraddi Fenikkusu." and her eyes flashed golden. "We finish this now." she repeated Ikkaku's earlier statement in a deadly voice.

Everyone, but those who had trained her, were astounded by her spiritual pressure. It seemed to be twice as strong as Ichigo's.

Then she held her zanpakuto above her head and called out, "Jigoku moyasu nobottle sono chikyu!"(hell burn up the Earth) as she slashed downward.

Though the distance was still between them but the fire hit him the very next second. Ikkaku barely had time to avoid it, though it had still managed to get most of his left arm.

"Damn." Ikkaku murmured, because he had third degrees burns all down his arm and could barely move it, "That was a good attack." he complemented her, still smiling.

Most everyone on the sidelines were surprised by her show of power and were taking in the look of her shikai. It resembled Ichigo's bankai, except for the color of it. Half of the blade was red and the other half was black, and the tip of the blade was orange, like the color of flames. Though when she had called for her last attack the entire blade had shifted orange for a minute.

"You didn't say that she had reached her shikai. We didn't think that you were training her at anywhere near the same speed as you trained her brother." Toshiro said to Urahara.

"She told me to tell no one anything about her zanpakuto, including it's level, and I didn't teach her anywhere near the same speed as Ichigo. I couldn't even if I wanted too because, unlike her brother, she is very good at kido so we were trying to teach her that too." Urahara answered.

Toshiro turned his attention back to the fight where Karin was now winning easily. She was faster than ever and her strikes were more deadly. Ikkaku's cuts multiplied until they out-numbered hers ten to one, and most of his were five times the size. Only now, though, was Toshiro noticing she had yet to use kido once, and so he asked the others why not.

"Simple," answered Yoruichi from behind him, eyes still on the battle taking place, "Because her opponent does not use kido. Like she refused to release her shikai until he had released his. She does not allow herself to have advantages if she believes that she is capable of winning without them. She believes that the weaker one will release their zanpakuto first, and you insult your opponent by refusing to."

Finally the match was over. Karin was breathing hard with a few cuts and bruises, but she was the obvious winner, because Ikkaku was sprawled out on the ground with his left arm almost entirely burned and his whole body was cut and slashed at.

Orihime rushed over to Ikkaku healing him, but as she did she noticed that some of the larger cuts wouldn't heal no matter what she did to them. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't know Karin had walked up next to her until she started to speak. "Those larger cuts are the one's that I made with my shikai, because when I cut someone with my shikai one of two things happen, and one of those things is that the cuts are impossible to heal. Just wrap him up, nothing you do will held. Trust me. They will heal at the same pace and the same way that a human heals."

Orihime nodded and rushed upstairs to go get what she would need to treat his wounds, and Ikkaku looked up at Karin, "Your zanpakuto is really strong and it's abilities seem unique, and you handled it well."

Karin laughed lightly, glad to see he was okay, "I only handle my zanpakuto well? You landed no more hits than I did before our shikai's were released." Karin laughed again, "But thanks anyway."

She knew that he rarely complimented anyone, she could tell, and it did mean a lot to her. Karin was glad that she was fitting in. She knew Urahara wasn't thought, because of how many times he had referred to her as a natural shinigami.

Karin noticed that Toshiro was still watching her, and so she decided to see what he wanted because right now he was the only one not in an animated discussion with Urahara, probably about her. "Hey Toshiro, what's with the look?" she asked as she approached him seeing his angery and a little confused expression, but he refused to answer, "What is it? Seriously, tell me."

"Why?" Toshiro asked through clenched teeth, and she knew that he wasn't talking about her last question.

Karin rolled her eyes at him, "Really Toshiro you're going to have to be more specific than that. Why did I become a shinigami? Why didn't I tell anyone? Why didn't I tell my brother? Why what? I've done a lot of things that would make people ask why, so which one?" she finished, crossing her arms.

"Why would you tell us now? You understand that I'll have to inform the Soutaicho of your existance as soon as we leave here because we will be heading over to Orihime's house where the screen is." Toshiro said.

Karin laughed, "You're getting all worked up. Or course I knew that, but when you make the call I'd like to be there. If that's alright with you."

Toshiro nodded and he seemed to relax a little bit, kind of like he thought that she had a plan. She didn't but she wasn't going to tell him that. "You did very well against Ikkaku. I'm pretty suprised."

"Thanks for that. The whole time 'I thought you were going to loose' thing, very heart warming. Really." Karin answered sarcastically.

Toshiro shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that, but I had no idea you were even a shinigami an hour ago, so, yes, I was surprised you beat Ikkaku in a fight, because he is very talented." he looked at her and added, "Your shikai is quite interesting to watch."

Karin smiled and everyone finished their conversations, so everyone spoke for a minute and then it was then decided that Toshiro, Ichigo, and Renji would give the report, but wouldn't say anything directly concerning Karin until they reached that and then she'd come in and speak. With that plan the four of them headed over to Orihime's house.


	8. An important meeting

_**My new chapter...I hope you like it :)...re-edited, i took your comments to heart, tell me what you think, if you still don't like tell me how you think Yamamoto should speak, because I'm not great at the formal stuff. **_

_**luv ya all**_

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what is it that you have discovered?" Yamamoto-soutachio asked him sternly.

"There have been no more major problems. We delt with the Arrancars that showed up today fairly easily. No one was seriously injured, but they seemed to have a reason to be here."

Yamamoto-soutachio nodded and responded, "We are relieved that no one was injured," Toshiro hoped he had forgotten the real reason that they were sent, but he hadn't, "With that out of the way I would like to know if anything new has been discovered?"

Renji wasn't sure if Toshiro was going to answer so he did insted, "Actually we do have a new development. The cause of the dissappering hollows has come to us and revealed herself."

"Herself? I'm sorry but I'm not quiet sure I understand," the soutaicho asked, "Who is she?"

Before they could say anythilng else Karin came in, still without her body, and Ichigo, who had been leaning against the wall followed her to the screen. "I was the cause. I'm the same as Ichigo in the respect that I became a shinigami the same way as Ichigo, though I am able to hide my reiatsu, so that's what I did in oreder to not be caught. And I wasn't caught, because I came to you guys and revealed myself." Karin said.

The Soutaicho watched her carefully and then asked as if it were the most important question, "And may I ask who it is that you are?"

Karin smiled with the same wicked smile that resembled Urahara's, "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you my name." she said smiling sweetly, though she hadn't forgotten she just wanted him to pay attention to every answer, "My name is Kurosaki Karin. Ichigo is my older brother."

His eye slightly widened as he, for the first time noticed that Ichigo was hovering protectively over her from behind. What he failed to notice was that Ichigo was not the only one who seemed to care a little too much.

"Ichigo's sister or not I would suggest that you to come to the soul society imediately, so that we may disscus this in person." Everyone knew that this was not a suggestion, he was telling her that she had to.

"No," she said suprising everyone, including the Soutaicho, "The soonest I can come is the day after tomorrow, because I will need to tell my sister something, and I need time before I run off." she glared at Ichigo when she said this, because he had never given them any warning before leaving, "Take it or leave it." she shrugged.

Toshiro and Renji couldn't believe she had actually said that, even Ichigo was a little suprised. What suprised them all more was how he answered, "Yes, I understand, but you will have arrived by the day after tomorrow, and all but Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia will return with you." He looked directly at Ichigo now and continued, "You three may return in a months time, and we will disscus your status as the Taicho of the fifth squad then."

Ichigo nodded. They had been planning on making him a Taicho since he killed Aizen in the Winter War, but they had been waiting until everything had calmed down. Now they only needed to find someone to fill the place of the nineth Taicho since pivetly someone had already taken the examination to become a Taicho. He had chosen to hold off the announcement until the day Ichigo would take his place as a Taicho.

"Well, if that is all that remains I will speak with you again when you arrive." the soutaicho said and then when no one spoke right away he shut off the screen and they were alone again in the room.

"Let's head to the house." Karin said braking the silence and then heading to the door.

After she was out of sight Ichigo and Toshiro started to follow in a thick silence that was ringing in their ears repeating what they had heard and all that they took from it was that Karin would be going to the soul society.


	9. You have to tell Ichigo

**I hope you like...tell me what you think, comments are always appreciated :) (P.S. i don't own bleach, just so you know)**

* * *

"I'm so happy for you Karin! I can't believe you'll be going to school in America on a soccer scholarship!" Yuzu shouted hugging Karin.

Yuzu was crying, though she was still smiling and Toshiro felt like he was intruding on a privet moment. "It's okay Yuzu, but I'll have to leave tomorrow though." Karin said rubbing Yuzu's back, trying to sooth her. "It's almost time for school, and Jinta's coming here to pick you up."

Yuzu took a step back and looked at hers "Why would Jinta be coming here?"

Karin smiled, "Because I don't want you to be forced to walk alone, and I can't go to school today because I've got to go get ready to leave."

Before Yuzu could say anything the door bell rang and Karin walked her out to where Jinta was standing and then waved good-bye to them as they walked away.

Karin then promptly turned around to face Ichigo as the door closed. "I knew a few things that you should be aware of Ich-nii." Ichigo looked at her confused but she didn't answer instead she shouted, "Dad!" before he could ask.

Their dad bounced in yelling, "MY STUBBORN DAUGHTER KARIN FINALLY CARES ABOUT ME! SHE LOVES ME AGAIN! MASAKI OUR DAUGHTER LOVES ME CAN YOU BELIEVE IT."

"Cut this crap out right now." Karin spoke angrily as she hit him in the face, but he quickly recovered and started acting more serious the moment she started to talk, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow so you will tell him the important and necessary information that you have withheld from him before I leave or else I will tell him."

He couldn't refuse Karin's request because Karin wasn't going to let him, so she stood there with her arms crossed until he finally caved, and sat down to prepare to tell his story to Ichigo.

Toshiro was sure they had forgotten about him until Karin turned around and looked at him and waved him over as Isshin started to explain what Karin was talking about. "I am, or I was, a shinigami until I met your mother while in the world of the living. In order to be with her I abandon the soul society. I've known from the beginning that you have become a shinigami. I've always known where you would be and who you were going with because Urahara was, and is, my friend."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded, "You what?" Then he spun around to face Karin. "And You! You knew about this and you didn't tell me! On top of everything else. First you didn't mention you're a shimigami and now this! Can I even trust you anymore Karin?"

Toshirodidn't know what had happened. One second he was a bystander, listening to Ichigo turn on his sister, and watching her become more upset, and then, in the next second, he was standing in front of her, trying to protect her. "Calm down." Toshiro told Ichigo in order to hide his confusion about how he had gotten in this position.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at him. "Fine, but," Ichigo turned back to face his dad, "I want some kind of explanation, and I also want to know why Karin knew and not me."

Isshin smiled, "The reason why Karin knew is easy. She knew before you because she is exceptional at sensing reiatus and you didn't know because I asked no one to tell."

Ichigo nodded, understanding so far, and Toshiro thought that he might be as ignorant of the truth as his sister Yuzu, because it was quite obvious to him that Isshin wasn't telling him everything, and even seemed a little guilty about it. Of course he wouldn't have been sure about his conclusion, but once he saw that Karin showed the same guilt as her dad he knew that he was right, they were lieing. The only problem was that he had no idea what they were lieing about.

The conversation progress until Ichigo was satisfied with the information he had been given, and it was right in time because just as the t.v. turned on and they resembled normal people Yuzu walked in. Though it wasn't all coincidence.

"MY DAUGHTER, MY DEAR SWEET YUZU, HAD A BOY WALK HER HOME TO US! I SAW THAT RED HAIRED FEIND! MASAKI, DON'T WORRY I WILL SAVE OUR DAUGHTER!" Isshin shouted after seeing Jinta on the front porch.

Unlike Ichigo or Karin, Yuzu didn't hit him, but instead hugged him, attempting to comfort him. "Daddy, don't worry he's just a friend." Yuzu told him. "Now you guys just stay here and I'll start on tonight's feast for Karin's last dinner with us for a while.

Toshiro was really starting to think that Yuzu was the only normal person in the crazy family he had walked into.

Karin smiled and watched her go into the kitchen. When Yuzu was out of hearing range Karin turned to then, "I'll be back in about an hour, there's something that I have to do." As she turned to leave she saw that her brother intended to follow her so she added, "You follow me, you die." for his benefit.

He stopped, weighing his options, but ended up allowing her to forced without him after realizing she probably would try to kill him.

Toshiro and Ichigo watched her walk out of the room though, curious as to what she was heading off to do.


	10. Listening

Karin had come back to the house to find Yuzu finishing up with dinner, and she could sense Toshiro and Ichigo upstairs. When Yuzu saw her she smiled and politely asked her to go upstairs and bring them down to eat. Karin couldn't tell her sister no, so she nodded and headed up to get them.

When she reached Ichigo's door she heard bits of a conversation, "Please Toshiro," Ichigo started but was interupted.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You will address me as Hitsugaya-taicho." growled Toshiro as the temperature dropped a few more degrees.

"Fine, please _Hitusugaya-taicho_, will you watch my sister for me until I get to the Seireitei?" Ichigo bit back in a forced calm voice.

She could feel Toshiro rolling his eyes at her brother but was suprised with his answer, "I will see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything. She has a habit of getting into trubble, just like you."

Karin didn't wait for Ichigo's responce. She knocked on the door and when Ichigo opened it she acted as if she hadn't heard anything, because in truth it didn't matter, the conversation didn't mean anything.

'Do you really believe that?'

Karin ignored Fenikkusu and what she was implying. Instead she spoke to Ichigo, "Yuzu sent me up here to get you and Toshiro downstairs for dinner."

As the door closed behind her she heard Ichigo grumble under his breath, "Why does she get to call you Toshiro?"


	11. Heart Feather

_**Here is the next chapter...remeber i do not own bleach or else there would be more Karin :) please reivew it makes me feel loved...lolz :P**_

Karin was laying in her bed looking at the ceiling, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. Dinner had been really uneventful. In fact it was exactly the same as every other dinner, but it did how her what she was going to miss out on, and who she was really going to miss, and that was Yuzu. Still, though, Karin needed a way to keep her safe, even if that was all that she could do for her sister.

Karin touched her neck, because she had come up with a solution to her delmima yesterday, but she wasn't sure if it was going to work. She really hoped that it would because then she could do more than just protect Yuzu, even while in the soul society.

'Have I not told you it would work? Didn't I promise you that it would? Do you not trust my word anymore?'Fenikkusu growled inside her head.

'You know that I trust you. That isn't the case, and it never will be. I trust you with my life Fenikkusu.' Karin soothed her.

'You trust me with your life, just not Yuzu's life.'

'No, I trust you with hers too, but I am still nervous and worried for her. I won't allow anything to happen to her.'

'I know and that is why you asked me for help, and why I gave it to you. It is also why you will get up even though you don't want to.'

Karin sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and started to get ready. They had both known that she would get up and do what she had promised to do, and that was to leave her home, and her sister.

Karin was already starting to miss Yuzu, and she hadn't even left the house yet. As she started down the stairs she saw Yuzu laying out the plates for their final breakfast together for a while, and Ichigo helping anyway he could as their dad jumped around like and idiot bawling about how his precious daughter was leaving him. Toshiro just leaned against the wall, pretend to be invisible.

When she was in full view of Yuzu her sister ran up and hugged her as hard as she could before she led Karin to her seat at the table. Everyone followed and took their seats as well. Yuzu had out done herself, there was more food than they could eat in a week spread out across the table.

Breakfast passed silently, though not completely uncomfortable, and when everyone had finished and the food was put away Toshiro spoke. "Thank you all for your hospitality, but I have been called back home and have to leave today."

Yuzu nodded and wiped away her tears, "We'll miss you Hitsugaya." and she hugged Ichigo and said, "Ich-nii, you should take Karin to her plane soon. I've got to head off to school."

Yuzu was getting ready to leave, and Jinta was almost at the door, Karin realized that if she was going to do this that it needed to be now. "Wait Yuzu," Karin said pulling a silver chain from around her neck and handing it to her sister, "This is for you," on the chain there was a golden feather hanging down, it almost resembled the color of gold, but it seemed like a real feather, "It will keep us close."

She smiled as Yuzu took it and placed it around her neck. The moment she let go of it she gasped. 'Don't panic, don't over react. Stay clam.' she heard Karin chanting inside her head. For a second she thought that she was going crazy. 'You aren't crazy, the necklace allows us to communicate inside our minds no matter where we are, as long as we both want to.'

Yuzu's smile got bigger but no one other than she and Karin knew why. _'How?' _Yuzu asked.

'It doesn't matter, but you can't tell anyone.'

_'Okay.' _Yuzu though before running over to Karin and giving her a hug. "I love it Karin, thank you so much!"

Karin smiled and closed down the connection, now wasn't the right time to use it. 'I told you that it would work. If anything happens my feather will provide a sheild for her using my powers and will protect her from any danger, but it can't be sensed. Because you guys are twins it exploits the connection between your minds and provides a thicker bond between you to and allows you to speak within your thoughts.'Fenikkusu explained, yet again.

Jinta knocked on the door calling for Yuzu and she left with him after a few more minutes. Now it was time for Karin to leave as well, so Karin said briskly, "Toshiro lets head over to Urahara's now. Ichigo, watch out for Yuzu please."

Ichigo nodded and Toshiro followed her out the door and to Urahara's where the portal to the soul society was waiting along with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku. She hid her zanpakuto the only way she could when no one was looking before going through the portal with them.


	12. Arrival

**Do not own bleach and typing this depresses me...comments will heal me I typed this at midnight so be nice...thank you faithful commenters out there I read them all and I'd respond back if I had the time, paticence, and I didn't have to keep changing words because messaging doesn't have spell check and no one would understand me...lolz.. which is funny because I think I'm a good writer, and yet my brain refuses to allow me to spell correctly :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Karin looked around. The soul society was beautiful. Toshirowas the only one still with her now because the moment they stepped out of the portal everyone rushed off, Ikkaku limped off, to where ever they were supposed to be. She and Toshiro on the other hand were still standing near the portal.

"We're going to have to go." Toshiro said and he looked at her and asked, "Where is your zanpakuto?" It was the first time he had noticed that she wasn't holding it and it was no where near her.

Karin smiled innocently. "You mean that you didn't notice? I guess you'll just have to wait until later then."

Toshiro said, "But we have to head over to Yamamoto-Soutaicho now."

"I know, and he'll ask that question too, so I might as well wait and explain it to both of you at the same time." she said before she started to walk again.

When he realized that she wasn't going to stop he quickly caught up and led the way, the whole time wishing that she would just open up and tell him, but he also knew that she wouldn't.

Everyone they passed on the way to the Soutaicho watched them carefully. Toshirowasn't sure if it was because Karin was walking with him or that they didn't recognize her.

They reached the Soutaicho's office slower then they could have because Karin wanted to enjoy the view so she refused to use Shunpo.

Toshiro walked in first and Karin followed. In the center of the room the Soutaicho stood, towering above them. "Karin Kurosaki," he said in a booming voice.

She looked small, unimportant, and shy next to Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Toshiro felt like laughing as he wondered how long that was going to last. "Yes, why do you ask, oh tall and old one?" Karin answered in mock respect.

Apparently not that long. Toshiroclosed his eyes wondering why Karin couldn't keep her mouth shut. Yamamoto-Soutaicho on the other hand seemed to ignore it all together, "It seems I was mistaken. I was under the impression that you had a zanpakuto."

"I do." Karin answered bluntly.

"May I see it then Kurosaki?" Yamamoto-Soutaicho replied in a demanding voice but it was polite as always.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Well, since you went through all the trouble of asking so nicely how could I refuse you?" Karin asked sarcastically - she knew he wasn't asking, it was a command and she resented that - as she pulled a golden knife from the inside of the red ribbon around her waist.

"Would your zanpakuto happen to be in its release form?" the look on his face as he said this clearly said that he thought that he had been overestimating her this whole time.

"No, it's kind of like the opposite of shikai. I've learned to pull spiritual pressure from my zanpakuto causing it to fall into a pre-pre released state. I figured out how to do it a while ago." Karin explained while twirling it in her hand.

He stared menacingly down on her, "It would be best, I believe, for you to attend the academy to learn control over your zanpakuto and be able to do kido." It was a command that he had tried to make sound like a question.

Karin smiled politely wicked at that moment and stopped Toshiro before he could speak up. "I think it's a wonderful idea." she answered innocently and she looked the part too.

Toshiro didn't buy it but they were dismissed and leaving the building in silence.

'He underestimates us, we should kill him for that right now!'Fenikkusu growled in the back of her mind.

Karin laughed and replaced Fenikkusu at her waist. Her zanpakuto could be so impatient sometimes. "Why didn't you tell him that you don't need to me trained?" Toshiro asked her.

'At least he understands our power, even if he is the wielder of the ice dragon, it's good to know that someone recognizes skills when they see them.'Fenikkusu grumbled still angry.

"I don't want to have to tell him how good I am. I want everyone else to tell him that." Karin shrugged.

'And by the end of the week everyone will know of us!'

Toshiro nodded. He understood her reasoning perfectly. She wants people to take her seriously, not as Ichigo's sister but as Karin. It was about earning respect. "Okay, do you want me to show you to the room you will be staying in?" he asked.

Karin shrugged and he led the way. The only thing she didn't care for was starting from the moment they stepped on the campus everyone was watching them. She figured i was because she was being led on campus by the 10th Taicho.

They go to her door and they said their good-byes and he shunpoed away. She turned back to the door in front of her and opened it.

There was another girl already in the room with half the room decorated in bright colors. The other side was untouched. The girl was waring the school uniform, the same one she had been forced into before she got on the campus. The girl had chin-length blond hair and sky-blue eyes. "Oh, hello. You must be my new roommate." she gushed, "My name is Yukii. I'm so glad to meet you. What's your name?"

Karin hesitated before answering but when she did it sounded effortless and relaxed, "Kurosaki Karin."

Yukii looked at her in surprise, "Kurosaki? Like Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked in amazement.

"Huh, so you've heard of my idiot brother too have you?" Karin asked jokingly as she collapsed on the undecorated bed.

"So he's your brother?" she asked shocked still and Karin nodded in response. "Everyone had heard of him. He became a shimigami illegally, but was able to defeat taichos, and he killed the traitor Aizen."

Karin forced a smile, now she was going to be compared to him, "He also scowls twenty-four/seven, is super protective, a bit dramatic, prone to violence, and can't control his emotions or his reiatsu." Karin said truthfully, except the 'bit dramatic' part, because he's actually really dramatic.

Yukii smiled and then changed the subject, "So are you going to decorate your side of the room?" Yukii asked still smiling.

"Nope," Karin answered easily, popping her p, "Because I'll be gone by the end of the week. Trust me."

Yukii looked surprised. "You couldn't possibly graduate by the end of your first week." someone said from behind them causeing Yukii to jump. He had even manged to startle Karin and she go on to herself for letting her guard down, but she didn't show it.

"Kyou," Yukii sighed, "You should really start knocking first." she scolded him.

"Got it." he said off-handedly to Yukii and then turned back to Karin, "It's impossible. It's my fith year and I've leared the quickest anyone has ever graduated was one year."

"I'll be you." Karin said smiling, "That I'll be gone my the end of the week. Easily." she finished smugly.

"You are on. Loser buys dinner for the three of us for a month whenever the other wants them to." Kyou answered back sure of himself.

Yukii looked between then before speaking, "Let's head out to eat, and then me and Kyou will show you around." she said before grabbingboth of their hands and dragging them out of the room.


	13. My First Day at School

'Good morning Yuzu.' Karin thought quietly.

'Morrning.' Yuzu thought back happily.

'I missed you, but don't worry nothing interesting really happened yesterday. I met the principle Yamamoto,' Karin giggled to herself, 'And I made friends with these two people, Yukii and Kyou.'

'I'm so glad that you've made new friends already.'

'Me too. You should finish getting ready and I should get up.' Karin thought to her.

They both agreed and then closed the connection after quick good-byes. They had decided that mornings were the best time of day to communicate with each other, and they didn't need to everyday.

Karin slowly opened her eyes and got out of bed. She put on the uniform she had been given but cut it in the same places as her regular shimigami uniform because it made it easier to fight in, and tucked her zanpakuto in at her waist. Though they weren't really supposed to carry them around she did so anyway.

She left the room early to collect her class schedual. 'At least we are in the _advanced_ first year class.'Fenikkusu replied in what sounded like sarcasm.

'And all years are in the same fighting class.'

'So we will be allowed to have some fun at least.'

Karin didn't answer but concentrated on getting to class on time, and she did, barely. She took a seat next to Yukii and the teacher started talking, and Karin made it obvious she wasn't listening. The teacher called out, "New student, what's your name, and why aren't you listening?"

Karin looked up at him and smiled the way she had learned how to from Urahara, "A bit rude, not knowing your student's names. My name is Kurosaki Karin," and after seeing the look on his face she added, "And yeah Ichigo is my brother."

He was caught off guard for a moment before snapping back to reality. "I don't care who your related to I'm trying to teach you something that you will need. I'm explaining how to talk to your zanpakuto and learn it's name, and if you get that far how to visit your inner world."

Karin smiled again. "You see I think that's the problem with this lesson. I already speak with my zanpakuto, but I'd be willing to listen if there was a lesson on getting her to stop talking. I've also already been to my inner world and know her name, so unless there's something else."

Now the teacher really stopped, and was at a loss for what to say, "I'll have you switched out for a more advanced class tomarrow then." he said and then continued speaking ignoring her ignoring him.

The rest of her classes went pretty much the same way, slowly the teachers were beginning to understand she was no regular first year student, she was a true Kurosaki. By the time her class class had come around word had spread to all of the students about how advanced she was. Her and Yukii sat next to Kyou and he whispered, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Karin shrugged but didn't answer. The teacher stepped forward but before he could say anything Ikkaku rushed in, bandages still covering his body. "Good luck Karin." was all he had time to say before Zaraki-taicho marched in.

Karin was already up and walking to where they were standing. "Karin," Zaraki-taicho said, "Are you the one who injured Ikkaku?"

Everyone in the room gasped as she answered, "Sure, but it was all in the name of fun. I promise."

Zaraki-taicho laughed as his pink haired fukutaicho peaked over his shoulder, "Will you please fight Kenny then? He needs someone to play with. Kenny has been so bored since Ich-ii left."

Karin smiled wickedly, "Sure, I'm game."

This time the teacher interrupted, "It's only her first day, she's had no instruction, no zanpakuto."

"But I do." Karin answered pulling out the knife and allowing it to transform into a normal zanpakuto as it spun in her hand, "And I've been trained but Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai. For five years I've trained under them."

"Shit I owe you guys lunch," she heard Kyou moan to Yukii.

Soon they were all at the training grounds. Karin on one side Kempachi Zaraki on the other. Everyone else was in the stands.

No one saw who moved first, one second they were half a mile apart and then the next second their blades crashed together. The sound itself was deadly.

Karin was a blurr while Kempachi barely moved. Most assumed that he had the advantage until he failed to block one of her blows and it easily cut through his skin and the blood exploded from the wound, right across his chest. She was behind him now and he turned to face her, laughing.

"You may be better than your brother." he chuckled. "So I can't go easy on you." as he finished his statement he ripped of his eye-patch and his spiritual pressure exploded.

Everyone but Karin was effected. She had practised enough with Urahara to not be effective by a powerful reiatsu. She did realize she would have to release her zanpakuto so she called out "Buraddi Fenikkusu." and her spiritual pressure exploded as well, matching his.

By now almost every Taicho was there to watch, including the Soutaicho. Though the two battleing didn't notice their newly require audience.

Kempachi's zanpakuto clashed with Karin. Ikkaku didn't know who was going to win this battle of strength, stamina, and power. Kempatchi was the obvious choice but Karin seemed stronger than her brother and he had beaten Kempatchi.

Not for a second did the fighting stop and with such a strong amount of reiatsu released they were moving at unbelievable speeds. Swords clashed three times quickly and then Karin was on the other side of the field.

She plunged her zanpakuto into the ground and call, "Saku sono chikyu no tame ni sono honoo Fenikkusu!" (Split the earth for the fire phoenix)

Everyone was quiet for a moment wondering if it was a trick, or at least they did until the entire practice grounds started crumbling beneath his feet. The earth was splitting under him. Kempatchi Zaraki quickly stepped off and then laughed when the earth stopped cracking, "That's it?" he asked.

Karin smiled and pulled out her zanpakuto from the ground and flames shot up to the sky from the opening. On the way up it burned the left side of his body making him almost completely resemble Ikkaku's arm before it was healed. "You were saying?" she asked teasingly.

Kempatchi laughed and then charged, but Karin used her zanpakuto and cut him before he could reach her. He gave one last smile before collapsing. The left half of his body was completely burned and he had two slice marks across his cheast resembling a bloody 'X'.

Karin looked up and could still see the outline of the phoenix that had risen. Everyone was rushing on to the field. The Taicho of the fourth divison was having some of her people collect Kempatchi, and only then did they realize how few injuries she had.

She heard Kyou and a few other students whispering things like, "So cool," "She beat a Taicho!" "She beat Zaraki-taicho." "Why was she even at the academy?"

Karin smiled. 'No one will underestimate us again.'

She didn't have time to answer because Yamamoto-soutaicho stood in front of her, "My office now." he commanded before turning around and leaving.

Karin followed twenty-feet behind him

* * *

I hope you like this and I really hope you continue to comment :)


	14. I forgot

sorry computer broke...laptop for christmas, pray with me, cross your fingers, wish me luck, whatever you feel like doing. on top of that i lended out my notebook where this is written so i couldn't copy any chapters to the computer, but i will promise the next one will be up quick. Happy thanksgiving and enjoy :)

* * *

She stepped inside Yamamoto-soutaicho's office for the second time since she had arrived in the soul society. Karin was willing to bet that she had set a new soul society record, or something like that. She figured that it also wasn't very often that people were escorted to the Soutachio's office by the Soutaicho himself.

The door slammed shut behind her as she entered the large white room. It was the same one that she had met with him in last time. She wondered if he olny had one or the others were special.

Yamamoto-soutaicho was looking at her, and Karin felt as if she should pay attention. He was making her a little nervous but she would never give him the satisfacion of letting him know that though, "I take it there's something that you wish to tell me."

Karin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. What did he want her to say, 'yes' and then 'I'm sorry' as she told him her whole life story? That was not going to happen, ever. "Nope, not anythng that I think of. Why is there something you'd like me to tell you?" she was acting innocent again, and that has never been good for anyone.

Yamamoto-soutaicho's eyes narrowed. "You refuse to speak about what your teachers have informed me of? References to your strength being developed enough to graduate the academy, or that you were the one to injure third seat Madarame, and after hearing all of this you still have nothing to say?" When Karin didn't speak at first (probably trying to think of a smart ass remark) he added, "Do you also have nothing to say about defeating a Taicho?"

Karin smiled wickedly and she resembled Urahara, even to him. "Now that you metion it I would like to tell you that I had held back, a lot."

"Explain yourself Kurosaki." he comanded.

Karin shrugged, "My zanpakuto is too difficult to explain unless you've seen it in action. That's one of the reasons that I didn't even try to explain it to you before. Besides now you'll actually listen to me, and before that wasn't a gurentee.

"I'll only explain what you've seen so far. When I stabbed Buraddi Fenikkusu into the ground my entire zanpakuto flashed orange like fire. It's called honoo. That is because that part of Fenikkusu, the orange part, the tip, deals with fire. The right side of my blade, the red, is the other part I'll explain. When I cut someone with my shikai it will usually flash red, like it has in my fights so far with Ikkaku and Kempatchi, though it's harder to notice, and it's called blood or Chi, because it uses reiatsu to cause the wounds to be impossible to heal by kido or any other means of the sort. The wounds must heal naturally."

Yamamoto-soutaicho stayed quiet after Karin finished, and then asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't need to go to the academy?" Karin shrugged so he continued, "I would suggest you pick a divison to serve under unoffically."

Karin looked at him strangely. "So you want me to pick a divison? Okay, but I've only met two Taicho's so I haven't exactly go a lot of choices now do I."

The Soutaicho nodded at her, because aditude or not she did have a valid point. "You are correct and so in order to rectify that we must have you meet all of the Taicho's. Zaraki-taicho should be awake momentarily, so I'll send word to all the Taicho's to head down here so that you can meet them."

Karin nodded and she anticipated their arrival exited


	15. Choice

told you it's short but it was put up quick :) read and comment please

* * *

All the Taicho's came in and Yamamoto-soutaicho spoke to the Taichosgathered in the meeting room while Karin waited outside the door. This was a different room, it wasn't an office but a meeting room for all the Taichos.

"As you all know Kurosaki is advanced enough to skip the academy all together." there was a murmur of agreement all around and Kenpatchi, who was still wrapped up, smile hugely at the comment, and even on the other side of the door Karin knew it. "Because of this she will choose one of your divisions to work under unofficially."

Everyone seemed interested, or had some type of opinion, or all but Byakuya Kuchiki who seemed not to care at all.

When Soutachio finished he informed them that they would be exiting the room around four minutes apart and would talk to Karin who was waiting outside the door.

They all followed the instructions that they were given and spoke to her, and each had their own reasons.

Soi Fon wanted to see how well trained she really was and maybe join the black ops team. Kenpatchi wanted another fight, and so on until they finally finished and she walked into the room they had just left to see the Soutachio waiting for her patiently.

Karin had listen to all of them and stored the information. She had wanted to seem like she hadn't already chosen, but she had for specific reasons, important ones.

She looked up to where Yamamoto-soutachio stood, and he asked, "Do you know which divison you would like to serve under?"

Karin didn't stop or think she had known her answer to this question since before she had arrived in the soul society. "Sixth division, Kuchiki-taicho."

Yamamoto-soutachio nodded and called for someone to lead her to where her new Taicho was at the moment.


	16. Dear Byakuya

Karin arrived outside Kuchiki-taicho's office and took a breath as her secort left her. It seemed that he didn't want to be anywhere near Byakuya's divison. Byakuya was inside his office alone. She gripped the letter tighter in her fist. She was nervous but she wasn't going to tell him or anyone else that.

He looked up at her but didn't say anything. She watched him for a minute before speaking. "I've decided that the divison I want to join is yours Kuchiki-taicho." She took a breath and gave him a slight bow that physically pained her to do.

'Are you so unable to show any respect at all that doing so physically pains you Karin? If so you will die under Byakuya's comand.'

Karin gritted her teeth. 'It doesn't matter I know what I have to do and I will do it. He will help me, he has to, and so if I have to torcher my self by respecting him I will. Why do you get to call him Byakuya though?'

Fenikkusu laughed wickedly, 'I am a zanpakuto, and a very powerful one and that, who only you can hear, and so I can call him whatever I want too.'

Karin almost growled at her zanpakuto's answer but restrained herself from doing so. Kuchiki-taicho looked up at her. "Why would you choose to join my divison Kurosaki?"

She assumed he was referring to the fact that he was someone who didn't like Ich-ii and wouldn't give her some sort of favoritism for her choice. "Kuchiki-taicho," Karin said looking straight at him, "Before I answer you, I really do need a yes or no. May I unoffically join your divison, the sixth divison, and serve under you?"

Byakuya nodded at Karin, "I will allow you to because, unlike your brother, it seems that you are capable of being respectful, so I won't deny you because of him. It also seems as if you have another reason and I am quite curious as to what it may be."

Karin thanked him politely and took the letter out and gave it to him. She'd read it over her dad's shoulder as he wrote it, so she knew what it said. She also knew that it was a secret for now, even to her brother, though a lot was still a secret to him.

Byakuya's eyes slowly widened. It was unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for it, but she had been. When he finished reading the letter he glanced up at her. "Come over to my house tomorrow. I will send my fifth seat Karu for you in the morning. The person who escorted you here should still be waiting outside and he will show you to your room."

Karin knew he was dismissing her and she left as she saw him pull out the letter to reread it, not that she blamed him it was a shocking letter. She nodded and said, "Thank you Kuchiki-taicho." And she gave a slight bow to him. She didn't even have to force herself to do so, and then she turned and left.

When she got outside she saw that just as Byakuya had said the same person who had brought her to the sixth division office was still waiting outside the door. He nodded when he saw her and led her to the room in the sixth division that she would be staying in. She barely paid any attention though. She told the person thank you and then good-bye as he left.

She laid down on her bed when the door closed and went over what the letter said in her head once again, as she had been doing that every few nights since she read it. She was trying to convince herself that it was real and the truth, but that was hard to do.

'Dear Byakuya Kuchiki-taicho,

I am Karin and Ichigo's father, and I require your assistance with the matter at hand. I have asked my daughter to request your division for many reasons. I remember you and I have heard your reputation.

I used to be a shimigami, but I fell in love with a human and abandoned my position and my clan. I was a Taicho at the time and I also the heir of the clan as you are now. I knew you back then, not really well, but we were in much the same position.

Now people call me Kurosaki Isshin, but when I was in the soul society my name was Hitachi Taka. The Hitachi family, as you know, is one of the four noble families whose heir vanished around twenty years ago, before the arranged marriage could take place.

In most cases my eldest son would take over the family but I believe that my daughter would be more prepared and is more rational. I spent the last five years teaching her what she would need to know. I hope that you too will help her prepare and arrange things so that she can claim her rightful spot as leader of the Hitachi family.

Sincerely yours,

Kurosaki Isshin (Hitachi Taka)'


	17. Next Meeting

Karin was dressed and sitting at the counter when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see Karu, as expected, was on the other side. What was not expected was that Rangiku was with him. "Hey guys?" Karin said questioningly.

"Kuchiki-taicho told me to get you and bring you over to his place." Karu said shrugging either he didn't ask or Byakuya didn't tell him, and Karin was betting on the latter being true.

Karin nodded and then turned to look at Rangiku. She shrugged and then told Karin, "Avoiding paperwork so I thought that I'd help Karu get you."

"Oh," Karin answered as she walked outside and started to follow them across the Seireitei.

Rangiku looked back at Karin and asked, "Why didn't you pick the tenth division? You'd have so much more fun, and we could have avoided all of our work together. It would have been so much fun. My Tachio said that you picked your own division, so why would you have picked the sixth?"

Karin just shrugged and continued to refuse to answer any of her questions, but Rangiku didn't understand, so she just continued on interrogating her until they reached the front gate of Byakuya's mansion, where she wasn't allowed through. She said bye before turning around and heading the other way.

Karin and Karu kept going even though she had left and when Karu looked over at Karin he rubbed the back of his neck and apologized, "Sorry about Rangiku, but I'm glad you chose the sixth division even if she isn't."

"Thanks I'm glad that I'm in the sixth divison too." Karin answered smiling at him.

Then she left Karu behind as she entered the room where Byakuya sat waiting for her. He cut right to the chase once she had entered and sat down across from him. "I assume that you have told no one of the information in the letter. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"Yeah," Karin answered quickly, "You're correct, besides you, me, and my dad the only ones who know are Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai, because they were the ones who trained me and they always seem to know everything anyway."

Byakuya nodded to him, "I will agree to help you."

Karin smiled at him and said, "Thank you so much Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya watched her, "I didn't know your father very well. I only spoke to him a few times, but I did know of him, so that's the reason why I want to know why he asked me to help you.

"Because," Karin answered, "You're the only Taicho who could help me, and he didn't want me to be forced to lie to my Tachio, even if it's only my unoffical Tachio. You would know what I needed to do and how to do it. You are the perfect person to ask help from when it comes to being a noble."

"Hmm," Byakuya nodded in agreement, "I'd also like to know if you've already informed Soutaicho Yamamoto of everything."

Karin shook her head, "No, my dad told me to tell you first, and let you decide what to do and in what order. It was also one of his rare serious moments too, but you can tell whoever you have to tell."

Byakuya nodded, "There is a mansion in the Serietie that belongs to your family, though it has been abandoned, so I will call on people to fix it up, and servants of your family. Until we are ready to tell everyone you will wear a dress and cover your face while out doing things that relate to your family duties, and you will be known as Lady Hitachi while in disguise. Is that fine?"

Karin nodded and held back her complaint about the dress comment, 'Dad did say that there would be sacrifices.'

Fenikkusu laughed as she answered, 'I highly doubt that was one of the sacrifices he spike of.'

Karin mentally shrugged, it didn't matter if it was, it was still something that she would have to endure.

"Okay come back tonight and I'll have someone waiting to make your dress, and I'll have people over at your house getting it prepared for you to move in, and then we'll go talk to Yamamoto-soutaicho, and tell him everything, though it may be a while."

Byakuya watched Karin, waiting for her to tell him no but instead she answered with, "Okay Kuchiki-taicho, but does that include my zanpakuto?"

"No, you may keep that to yourself if you wish to do so." Byakuya said not even asking her to explain her request to him.

Realizing that they had spoken about everything that they needed to Karin bowed to him and left aware that she would return later that day, though she really didn't pay attention to that fact just yet.

When she was outside the gate she started to search for people's reiatsu, so she would know where everyone was and how to get to them. Finally she found Ikkaku's and Yumichika's out on the training field. She was in a hurry to do something so she used shunpo in order to get to them as fast as she could, but when she did arrive she just sat down on the sidelines.

Ikkaku was interesting to watch so she did just that. She watched as he fought some random people from his squad and a few from other squads as Yumichika stood on the sidelines commenting about the beauty of the situation.

In hardly any time Ikkaku had disarmed his new opponent and then, fast still, he had his zanpakuto almost inside the opponent's chest. "Who's next!" he shouted laughing like a madman but he didn't remove his zanpakuto.

Karin clapped in mock awe and Ikkaku turned to look at her. She grinned and said in the most innocent voice that she could muster up, "So, would you like a rematch?"

"Hell yeah, but no shikai in this match. I want to see who wins on skill alone this time." Ikkaku said finally removing his zanpakuto from his previous defeat's chest, and the moment Ikkaku did the man took off running to go tell everyone he knew about the fight that was about to take place.

"Sure thing." Karin answered offhandedly, as if it didn't matter, and to her it didn't as long as she was able to have some fun.

She removed Fenikkusu from the spot inside the ribbon belt and spun in her fingers. It expanded into a normal zanpakuto as she did so. "Lets do this." Ikkaku said before charging at her.

Karin blocked Ikkaku's every move, putting that before her attacks in importance figuring that if she had too many injuries or one really noticeable one that Byakuya would be angry with her. Karin blocked Ikkaku's next swing as she had done to the previous one, but this time she guided his zanpakuto upward, using his momentum against him. The moment that he was unprotected she quickly brought her zanpakuto down across his shoulder.

This caused Ikkaku to jump backwards to avoid the next blow, and she stayed where she was.

The way that she was positioned made it look as if she wasn't in a deadly fight. Her right arm was stretched out by her side and her blade had a light sheen of Ikkaku's blood on it. Her head was bent and her eyes were closed, as if she was praying.

'Why won't you use me!' Fenikkusu shouted angrily in her head, so loud that it was almost like an echo.

'A deal's a deal.' Karin reprimanded her zanpakuto who was still begging to be released as she kept her eyes closed.

Karin felt Ikkaku's reiatsu charging toward her thinking that he had found a weak spot, a weak moment. This was nothing. Urahara had made her practice fighting blind. He had said that since was good at sensing reiatsu she should use it, right before blindfolding her and attacking with killing intent, always with killing intent. It had taken a while to master, but someone attempting to kill you always makes a good motivation.

She felt him in front of her, heard his zanpakuto cutting through the air above her, and then she moved. Karin moved so quickly that it took a second before anyone realized that she was gone and he had only cut the air.

Karin heard people gasp in surprise and shock because she still hadn't yet opened her eyes. She also noticed that there were at least three times the people that there had been when then had started. When she did Ikkaku's eyes widened a bit because hers had a red tint to them, but it vanished as quickly as it had come. Ikkaku recovered in even less time and charged at her yet again.

Karin blocked and then charged at him. He barely blocked her first strike, but her second swing connected with the top of his head, and now he had a new cut across his forehead and across right eyebrow.

Ikkaku charged in again, wondering how he had yet to hit her but she was determined not to be injured. Right before their zanpakuto's clashed for the hundredth time they heard some one from above the stands shout, "Stop this right now!" with such power that they both froze momentarily, of course that could have been chalked up to his power to control ice helping him gain the name the ice-taicho.

Ikkaku dropped his zanpakuto to his side and grumbled in admission. Toshiro motioned for him to leave. Ikkaku turned around and walked off the training grounds followed by Yumichika. That gave Karin a chance to look around and for the first time notice that everyone who had been watching them had left, probably the moment that Toshiro had shown up.

Karin reshrunk her zanpakuto and put it back inside the ribbon where it had been previously located. "So what'd you show up here for Toshiro? You completely ruined my fun." She pouted mockingly, though kind of upset and seriously curious.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "You can't just have huge fights. Almost everyone in my division had come over here to watch. Do you know how irritating that is? It's bad enough that Matsumoto doesn't do her work I don't need everyone picking up her habits."

Karin shook her head following him as one of his division members approached him. "I'm sorry Hitsuguya-tachio. We shouldn't have took off like that without any warning." The guy said bowing.

Toshiro looked at him and nodded briskly, in a way that resembled an acceptance of the man's apology. Then Toshiro walked off, and as soon as he was out of sight she heard two people approaching. "Hi Karin." Yukii said jumping up and down.

"We would have come over earlier but you were fighting, and then you were talking with that Taicho." Kyou said shrugging.

Karin smiled, "So why'd you come over? Feel bored or are you ready to start paying up on our earlier bet?" when Kyou grumbled Karin smiled, "I'll take it the answer is the latter."

"So where do you guys want to go?" Kyou asked shrugging in defeat.

Yukii smiled excitedly as she described a restaurant up the road that she really wanted to try. It was a deli and sounded pretty good so the other two didn't argue, not that they had a choice, as she dragged them there.

They sat at a table outside and waited for their food to be brought to them as the talked. "You were so awesome today, fighting third seat Madarame like that." Yukii said smiling.

Karin nodded and smiled at her, thanking her. "Have to admit that it looked hecka cool, and you were winning too." Kyou added to Yukii's complement.

"Yeah, well, I have a meeting and I think it'd be frowned upon if I came covered in cuts and bruises, so I tried really hard not to get hurt. That was my first priority." Karin explained.

'Is it because you're trying to make a good impression on Byakuya or are you just scared of him?' Fenikkusu asked not even attempting to hide her laughter.

Karin internally rolled her eyes at her zanpakuto's antics. "Really?" Yukii asked with wide eyes, "That's so awesome. You're already going to important meetings. It must be so much fun."

Karin just shrugged. They were kind of fun. Their meals were brought to them and they moved on to more pointless topics that were more fun to talk about. Karin was updated about what was happening at the academy, and she told them about what division she had picked and a bunch of other pointless facts about some of the people that she had met.

Once they had finished, and Kyou had paid, Karin went back to her room as they headed back to the academy campus. Karin changed her clothes and took a quick shower when she arrived at her room. When finished she left in order to make it to Byakuya's house on time.


	18. Dress and Date

**_READ REVIEW AND COMMENT...tell me what you think, two chapters pretty close together_**

* * *

Karin stood outside the gate and waited for the maid who rushed out to open the gate and greet her, and she led Karin into the house. Once inside Karin waited in the living room for him to arrive.

Byakuya walked into the room where Karin was waiting and asked, "So, are you ready for your fitting?"

He didn't wait for her answer before leading her out of that room and into another. Inside the new room there was a middle-aged women with red hair and worn out eyes. "Oh, beautiful. You are such a beautiful girl." the woman said. "Stand still and I'll start on your dress now."

The woman wrapped a few tape measurers around Karin and then pulled a few different slips over Karin's head until she found one that she liked. It was a black one and it had looked the best and fit Karin perfectly. The lady added a layer after layer of fabric and didn't stop cutting and tweaking until she stepped back and smiled. "Oh, it's perfect and it looks so wonderful on you." The women said.

Karin smiled at her and thanked the women, ready to leave but the lady wasn't done yet. She dragged Karin to a mirror and pushed her in front of it. The dress was black with sparkles on red cloth roses spread out over the dress. Small scrapes of ribbon outlined the bottom, sleeves, and neckline of the dress. Next the women handed Karin a small red tiara that would fit into her bun. From the edges of the tiara there was black netting that hung down and would cover her face, so only her eyes could be viewed clearly.

"You may get changed back into your normal clothing now. Take the dress with you and wear it when you do anything involving your family. She has your size noted and so I'll send servants over to the mansion with more dresses soon." Byakuya said curtly.

Karin nodded and slightly bowed to him. "Okay Kuchiki-taicho." And then she headed off to go change and then went back to her house eager to get into bed.  
Karin closed her eyes once she finally reached her bed. She ended up thinking back on everything that had happened since she had arrived in the soul society. She realized that it was only the third day and laughed. It felt like so much longer than that, but she figured that it was only because of everything that had happened in those three days.

Karin did figure it would take a while to get used to the soul society, or rather time for the soul society to get used to her. Still she had never expected this place to be so fun and exiting.

She was ready to sleep but didn't get the chance though because she felt a tapping in her mind. It was Yuzu, so Karin allowed the connection to open up. 'Karin, I'm so glad that you're still awake. I want to tell you something.'

Karin could feel her excitement, and she could also tell that she was trying really hard not to spill her guts before Karin answered. She had an idea what it was but didn't want to rain on Yuzu's parade so she answered generically. 'What is it Yuzu?'

'Jinta asked me out on a date for tomorrow night.' She said, 'We are actually going on a date.' Yuzu sounded delighted at the thought.

'That's great!' Karin sent back, but she wasn't surprised in the least. Those two had liked each other for a long time, so this date had been a long time coming, and she was still sure that Urahara had something to do with it.

Yuzu spent another few minutes gushing over the details before finally saying by to Karin in order to pick out something to wear for her date, something for them to eat and to get some sleep so she could wake up early and cook for Ich-nii and their dad in the morning.

After Yuzu left Karin's mind Karin realized for the first time that it was only seven thirty but she was too tired to consider staying awake any longer, so she got comfortable and fell asleep. Thankfully she had a dreamless sleep.


	19. Meeting the Maids

**_i dont own bleach, but i'm really disappointed because i've hardly got any comments for the last two chapters so i'm begining to wonder if anyones reading anymore. im becoming sad and would really like it if you guys could read. ten comments on this chapter and the moment i get those the next chapter goes up because i'm basically done with it_**

* * *

Byakuya called her at five thirty in the morning to tell her that she had a lunch meeting with a few maids and then tomorrow she would have to go to the Taicho's meeting in order to introduce herself as the Hitachi heir, with her face covered, of course.

She was then ready at seven in the morning. She had eaten and was in her brand new, hand made, dress, and even though she wasn't supposed to she had her zanpakuto strapped to her leg, as a golden knife. This was going to be a long day, because Byakuya had told hre to walk around like this but not let anyone see where she came from or left to when she was done. He said he would cover for where 'Karin' was today and tomorrow, being that she was in his division.

So Karin did as planned and made it so that no one would know where she had come from.

When she finally allowed herself to be seen and followed she completely masked her reiatsu, even though if she didn't Byakuya had supplied her with pills from Urahara's shop that would alter the feeling of her reiatsu. No one would be able to feel hers at all though as long as she kept it hidden. She had learned to trust Byakuya.

As she headed to the cafe where she would be meeting the maids she realized she had put her future as a noble in Byakuya's hands. Karin noticed that people staring at her as she set her eyes on the cafe. She was sure of two reasons why. One was that she was completely covered, and dressed formally, but on one could see her face. The second reason was no one could feel her reiatsu, so she shouldn't even exist.

Karin noticed Byakuya sitting at a table for two, so she went up to where he was and he motioned for her to sit down. "The maids will be here shortly. Your mansion is ready and your families personal Senkaimon gate will be running by tomorrow. Your father already had them starting the preparations before you got here." Karin nodded absorbing all of the information and Byakuya pulled something from his pocket. "This is a check-book that has all your families money personal and otherwise. Inside of this I have also put all of your account information with your families personal bank. You do know what your family does for the soul society right?"

Karin nodded to him again. "Yeah, I am aware. My dad told me that our family constructs weapons and creates the designs. He also said that we sell them and are the most popular and our weapons are the most mass produced ones around."

Byakuya nodded his down once quickly, agreeing with her as the maids started to approach and Karin slipped the papers into her purse. They introduced themselves but Byakuya made it clear that the only one of their names she would have to remember was Mimi. "Nice to meet you." Karin said.

They all bowed to her, "Lady Hitachi," they said in sinc and did not raise from their bows until Byakuya had finished giving them their commands, while showing Karin how to act around servants. "Good-bye Lady Hitachi, Kuchiki-taicho." they all said together.

Byakuya and Karin nodded toward them and he waved them away. Next Byakuya stood and said, "Before you return home I suggest that you walk around a bit, and make sure that people see you. You also have your families money now, spend a bit of that to prove who it is that you are. It has been piling up since you father left."

Karin smiled in agreement and then asked because she felt that she had to, "Did you know him? It's just that the letter was addressed to you and everything." Karin asked a bit nervous, wondering if she even had the right to ask. She was rarely nervous but she was now, but she couldn't afford him getting mad at her.

"We knew more of each other, it was more like we went to the same parties. He was also a noble Taicho, and he was actually the one who made it easier to get my position. Therefore he knew that I would have connections both to noble families and with the Soutaicho. He was aware that I could help you." Byakuya answered. "Good-bye." he finished and then walked away.

He left rather abruptly and Karin had no idea what that was about, so she just stood up and started to walk away. She was getting used to his personality. It only took a minute before she realized that the maid from earlier was following her. She was a tiny girl with short black hair, and looked to be in her early twenties.

Karin turned around to face her and the girl bowed. "Lady Hitachi, sorry I did not inform you earlier. I thought that Kuchiki-taicho would have, but that is no excuse. I am your personal maid, Mimi."

Karin watched the girl for another few seconds but she didn't raise from her bow Karin told her, "Stand." speaking as kindly as she could, "Will you be with me a lot?"

Mimi smiled as she stood, "Yes, anytime you leave your mansion I must be with you. I am to follow you and help you when you need it."

Karin nodded. This felt strange to her, but this was one of the people that Byakuya had introduced her to. He said that it would be her job to find out what each of their jobs would be, and he did not have the patience to explain it to her all then. So Karin started to walk and found that Mimi was always a few steps behind her.

They stopped by a few different stores and Karin purchased a few different cloaks that she liked and she stopped by at a small restaurant so that she could eat something.

Karin went to the mansion next and gave Mimi a guest room and told her that she didn't want to be disturbed. Karin acknowledged the fact she would have to tell her what was going on tomorrow if she ever wanted to leave this mansion.

She took off the suffocating dress and changed into her normal shinigami uniform and snuck out. The night was cold and it was making her muscles tight, but she still managed to sneak across town quietly and was back in her room. She laid down and closed her eyes as she let the darkness take her.


	20. Morning Vist

**_I do not own bleach but i hope that you like this :) these have been an okay length i think_**

* * *

She woke up the next morning before the sun came up and took a hot shower. The warm water was massaging her back and the top of her head. It also helped her wake up.

When she got out her body was slightly red from using such a high water pressure, and staying in so long, though not from the heat because it would never be hot enough to affect her. Just like how she assumed that the cold would never effect Toshiro.

Karin then wrapped her hair in a towel and got into her soul reaper uniform. Once dress she let down her hair but decided to leave it wet.

Just as she was about to leave through the window she heard a knock at her door. It was too early for guest, or at least she had thought so but still went and opened the door anyway.

Rangiku was on the other side of the door smiling, but she seemed a little drunk, then again when didn't she? "Yeah, what's up Rangiku?" Karin asked a little suspiciously, because what was she doing here at four in the freaking morning!

Rangiku continued to smile and the said, "Hey Karin! Taicho and I were worried about you. You totally vanished yesterday and this person no one knows showed up and Byakuya would tell us anything, so we at least wanted to know what you were up to."

Karin just brushed it off, "I was busy. If Byakuya didn't tell you then he might not want you to know. He is my Taicho now, remember?"

Rangiku nodded, "Yeah, but he's only your unofficial Taicho." for a minute Karin thought that Rangiku would continue to irritate her but she didn't. "So do you want to hang out today?"

"Can't." Karin answered immediately, "I have another mission from Byakuya, he has me working pretty hard."

Rangiku nodded, "He probably things that he can hurt Ichigo by working you to death because you're his sister and he doesn't like Ichigo much." Karin agreed and told Matsumoto good-bye but before she could close the door Matsumoto said, "You should stop by Taicho misses you, even if he won't say anything."

Karin nodded and cursed Matsumoto had caused her to waste time, so she slipped out her window as she had previously planned to. She slipped out the window and moved silently across the soul society and snuck into her bedroom at the mansion where she changed her clothes and covered her face.

Karin opened her door and walked to the kitchen where she found Mimi waiting for her. "Hello! Good morning Lady Hitachi." Mimi said excitedly as she bowed, "I'm so glad you're up. What would you like for breakfast?"

Karin smirked wondering how this girl was so cheerful at five thirty in the morning. "Hello Mimi. You may rise and eggs are fine."

Mimi stood straight and smiled graciously, "Yes, Lady Hitachi. Your eggs will be done in only a moment. Would you also like some pancakes, bacon, sausage, and hash-browns?"

Karin stopped. She couldn't imagine Yuzu ever making that much, but she was a noble now and she would have to act like that, "Yes, that's alright, and some orange juice to wash it down."

Mimi nodded and started calling in the chiefs and commanding them around and led Karin into the dinning room and sat her at the head of the table, and put the orange juice in front of her, and then slowly the food started coming out of the kitchen and it covered the table.

Karin was only able to eat a quarter of the food and when she was done she stood and headed to the living room, and Mimi, as she expected, followed her. "What did you think of the food Lady Hitachi? Was it to your liking?"

Karin nodded slightly, "Yes, the food was great but I want to speak with you alone, if you don't mind of course."

Mimi bowed looking a bit nervous, "Yes, Lady Hitachi, and right now we are alone, all of the other servants are busy but if you would like somewhere more private you have a study down the hall, isolated."

Karin nodded and went to her study with Mimi following her and once inside Karin locked the door. She sat down on her side of the desk and motioned for Mimi to sit on the other and to no ones surprise she did. "My dad was Hitachi Taka, but he changed his name at one point to Kurosaki Issin." Karin paused as Mimi gasped putting two and two together, "So I must be to people, Kurosaki Karin and Hitachi Rin. When I am Karin you will be covering for me."

Mimi nodded, "I understand, but why did you chose to tell me this?" Mimi asked as she started stumbling over her words then, "Not that I don't trust your judgement or that I'm ungrateful for your trust, or think you shouldn't have, but, um."

"It's okay." Karin said in an attempt to comfort her panicking servant. "I told you because there will be times when I will have to be Karin and I will need someone to cover for Rin. On top of that you would become curious as I continue to keep disappering. Kuchiki-taicho will held if it is needed but if it looks like he cares too much it will be suspicious. Besides he's covering for Karin."

Mimi agreed quickly, Okay Lady Hitachi, I'll do whatever it is that you ask of me."

Karin thanked her and then stood, "Time flies. It's already seven o'clock. You will be coming to the Taicho's meeting I will be attending at eight. Are you okay with that?"

Mimi nodded her head vigorously before taking off to go change into a more appropriate clothing while Karin was left muling over something Byakuya said to her a while ago, "You are lucky because you're families house no longer has ears, though you are, unluckily, the one who must put them there."

So far she had figured out he was speaking of the families elders. They have a say in what happens to the family too, and she has to choose five before the end of two years. She wasn't really worried about it though, not yet.

Mimi came down not a moment to soon in an elegant long pink dress. Karin complemented her and they left the house and hurried to the place where the Taicho's meeting was being held.


	21. Taicho's Meeting

**_hope that you like and i don't own bleach...i luv comments and have become addicted, i might need review rehab...in the spirit of the holiday i'm updating quickly and i will update again before new years with, what will probably be, one of my best and longest chapters, hopefully. :)_**

* * *

Karin stood outside the huge doors and waited for them to open while she silently listened to the conversation on the other side of them.

(inside the Taicho's meeting)

"We have a visitor waiting to speak with us," Yamamoto-soutaicho said reminding them why they were there to begin with.

"I would like to be reminded who it is that is being allowed to call a conference with the Taicho's of the soul society at their whim." Soi-Fon said briskly, annoyed for being called to this meeting.

Ukitake-taicho was the only one who was not there at the moment and they weren't expecting him to come but before Yamamoto-soutaicho could speak Ukitake-taicho was coming through the door looking a looking a little better than usual. Ukitake-taicho took his position and then Yamamoto-soutaicho continued, "The leader of the Hitachi family has asked to speak with us."

The Soutaicho looked from face to face. Soi-Fon was the first one to speak and asked, "Who is the leader of the Hitachi family?"

Ukitake-taicho spoke next, "I knew the old leader, the one who was the Taicho of the third division. I was friends with him, and if it is still him he is strange, but he is a kind person and very trust worthy. If it is a child of his however I wouldn't know, because he did vanish years ago."

"We shall allow our guest to enter then," Yamamoto-soutaicho said as he motioned for his people to open the door.

(with Karin)

She heard them decide to open the door so she took a few steps back. The doors creaked opened and it revealed all thirteen Taichos standing in one line, excluding the Soutaicho who stood behind them all.

When the door opened the Taichos saw a young girl standing there, they barely noticed Mimi as she was a maid, and Karin commanded the room as Lady Hitachi.

"I am glad that you excepted my request to meet on such short notice." Lady Hitachi said to the Taichos with such politeness that they would never believe that it was Karin who was speaking.

"Who is it that you are?" Kurosuchi-taicho said watching her with no real interest.

Lady Hitachi didn't flinch at his tone as most would, but instead answered, "I am Hitachi Rin, the new leader of the Hitachi family. My father is and was Hitachi Taka."

Ukitake-taicho nodded, "I knew your father long ago. Is he still well? It has felt like ages since he was last here, he was previously the Taicho of Gin Ichimaru's division before he left and if he had stayed who knows what would have happened."

Karin smiled, "Who knows what would have happened. Though as long as I have known my father I would never describe him as once being well, but he is as he has always been I assure you." she answered flawlessly.

Ukitake-taicho nodded, accepting her answer because he too knew that Hitachi Taka was not normal or well by any definition of the words and had taken to 'suprising' his squad members with attacks at random moments. Most of the time this would land himself in division four for treatment. Though it was not as if his real problem was treatable.

"Is he here in the Seireitei?" Zaraki-taicho asked, because he had heard of the old Hitachi-taicho's strength and was very eager to fight him.

Karin shook her head sadly, "No, my father stayed behind, for a few reasons that I can't disclose to you and he wasn't sure if he would be welcomed back. That's why he sent me, because even if he isn't welcomed he felt that our family should continue instead of dieing out because of his mistake."

"How do we know who you say you are is who you really are? You could be an impostor sent to the family in order to destroy it with on one here able to know any different." Hitsugaya-taicho said watching Karin, Rin.

There was a murmur of agreement from the Taichos and the maid behind Karin gasped. She couldn't believe they were speaking ill of the Lady.

Before even Karin could comment a voice rung out with authority. "She is who she says she is. Lady Hitachi here is the rightful heir and the daughter of Hitachi Taka." Byakuya spoke with undeniable truth in his voice.

"It is settled then," Yamamoto-soutaicho said, "You will stay and if you need anything you will speak with any Taicho. We hope that you like it here and we believe your families company will on only improve with you here to help it along."

Lady Hitachi smiled and thanked them before leaving the room with her personal servant trailing behind her. The door closed with a deafening crack.


	22. Too Much, Too Soon

**_i will tell you right now this is my favorite chapter so far and this one needs comments, though you might hate me a little after this chapter i wont tell you why just that i wont blame you :( i have had this finished for a few days but i wanted people to have a chance to catch up and i had to build anticipation because i love this chapter that much._**

**_needless to say i don't own bleach or Toshiro would be with Karin and she would be a shimigami as well, and renji would become a captain *hint hint*_**

* * *

Karin had left Mimi at the mansion in order to go back to her apartment. She still had most of the day open to her. It was only one o'clock and she was bored as hell. She felt around for any interesting spiritual pressure that she recognized but it seemed that everyone was busy so she just choose someone and decided to visit them, so she made sure she looked like regular Karin and then left her house.

A few minutes later she was outside the tenth division, and was heading over to where Toshiro was, in his office, like usual.

Karin opened the door without knocking and Toshiro's head shot up to face her. "You should knock." he said with ice layering his voice, a silent warning for her to get out and one that would cause most to run away, quickly.

She, though, ignored it and flopped down on the couch instead, "Yeah, I should knock, but knocking alerts people that you're there and I didn't want you to know. You might have locked the door on me."

She looked up at him from over the side of the couch and smiled sweetly at him. Toshiro silently groaned, "You're as bad as Matsumoto. You barge in here, sit down, and do nothing while I work."

Karin sighed dramatically as he went back to work on the papers that were laying in front of him. He wasn't as focused as before, and she was more bored than ever.

Karin faked a cough, attempting to get his attention again, when she did she motioned for him to come over and sit with her. Toshiro rolled his eyes at her but still he stood up to leave his desk. He walked over to the couch where she was laying and she sat up to give him a place to sit.

When he was comfortable Karin laid her head on his lap causing him to suck in a breath of surprise. He really didn't want to know why all of a sudden his heart was racing inside his chest.

Karin stared at the wall for a moment and smirked. She would have to get Matsumoto to put a television in here. Though Toshiro probably would disagree, so they would have to do it while he was gone or busy and be far enough along that when he got back he wouldn't be able to stop them.

Neither one was really paying attention to anything but the other. Karin slightly shivered when she felt his breath across her neck, and she turned to face him. They had long forgotten where they were or what they were doing before they had sat on the couch together.

One of Toshiro's hand started stroking her hair. Then slowly they moved his hand down to her cheek where his fingers rested. Both started to lean forward to close the small gap that remained between their lips. His fingers moved from her cheek to under her chin to stop her from moving away, not like she would have. She could taste his breath, it was cold, icy, and she couldn't wait to feel his lips on hers, but she didn't know why that was.

Right before their lips finally touched the door to the office flew open to reveal Matsumoto on the other side breathing heard. Toshiro and Karin jumped apart noticing their current situation.

Toshiro was about to shout at her for not knocking when he realized that she hadn't spoken yet, so she must have serious news. "What is it Matsumoto?" he asked trying to forget about what would have happened and slow his heart rate so that he could focus on what she said.

"Arrancars are attacking." she took a few more breaths, "They're inside the soul society. Everyone is to go to the gates to enter the Seireitei to await instructions."

She didn't have to say another word. The momoent she finished talking they had all taken off. "Karin, Kuchiki-taicho is your Taicho, unofficial or not, so go find him to get your orders."

Karin took off then to go find Byakuya, and Matsumoto and Toshiro continued forward. When Karin was out of earshot Matsumoto said, "You looked really comfortable, sorry to disturb you."

Toshiro looked at her angrily, so she had noticed, "Don't ever mention that ever again." and then took off quickly so she couldn't see his blush.

Matsumoto continued to smile as she followed him.

Karin had found Byakuya rather quickly. His spiritual pressure was hard to miss, it practically demanded attention. She was almost to him now.

When she got there he had his division behind him while he told them how they would be traking down the Arrancars assigned to them. He glaced at Karin and motioned for her to join the seated squad members while the unseated members helped gaurd the perimeter.

Everyone split up and the seated members along with Bayakuya and Karin left the Seireitei to go to the districts where the hollows were located. Byakuya was followed by his third seat, Kyou, and Karin went with the rest of the seated squad members.

They found the Arrancar easily and set up for an attack. Karin pulled out her zanpkuto and expanded it into its normal size as the others prepared for the fight. Everyone but Karin charged in at the same time to the Arrancar, attempting to wound it by attacking from all sides. It didn't work because the Arrancar was above them before they could attack.

It shot down some type of energy bean that badly injured one of them men and knocked the others off of their feet. One person turned to look at Karin and saw that she held her zanpakuto loosely in her right hand, still unreleased. "Help us!" he shouted at her desperately.

That was when the Arrancar finally noticed her. It smiled at her, a challenge, and charged. Before anyone could blink its fist was where Karin had been a second ago, but Karin was a little to the left still in a lazy position.

It lifted its fist in another attempt to crush her. This time before it could hit her she was blocking the hit. Fenikkusu laughed. It had been a while since she had a good fight, and Karin agreed whole-heartedly.

The Arrancar pushed down on her zanpakuto hoping to gain some ground, or else break her zanpakuto, but it did neither. Only she let her guard down. While she was concentrating on blocking the hand pressing down on her she neglected to notice the other hand coming at her from her left side. It slammed into her at its full force sending her flying.

There was blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and her body ached as she whispered, "Buraddi Fenikkusu."

The blade she was holding changed and her spiritual pressure increased dramatically. The Arrancar standing in front of her did nothing but smile. She stabbed her zanpakuto into the ground and shouted, "Saku sono chikyu no tame ni sono honoo Fenikkusu!" (split the earth for the fire phoenix)

The ground beneath the Arrancar's feet started to crumble away as it had with Kenpachi, but the Arrancar didn't understand what was happening right away, and when everything stopped moving, and she removed her zanpakuto, half its body was still hanging off the cliff. The fire shot up and engulfed half its body causing it to collapse. Karin know it would be up in no time at all, so she turned to the people with her, watching her fight, and commanded them to get treatment for their friend and away from there.

They all nodded and took off, but she had to hurry if she was going to do what she wanted because she knew that they were going to get her help. When they were out of sight she focused all of her energy on defeating the Arrancar. It stoop up and laughed. "I am Arrancar number forty-three, and my name is Tami. Gutsy young girl aren't you."

Tami laughed. "Kurosaki Karin, no true division yet." Karin announced proudly with a smirk, because if everyone in the sould society had heard of her brother she was sure that most hollows in Hecko Mundo had heard of him too.

She was not disappointed. The moment Tami heard Kurosaki it had gotten really serious really fast. "Well young Kurosaki I will have to kill you."

Tami took out her zanpakuto mumbleing its name. It broke apart as it was pulled out and Tami's armor increased. "Jigoku mayosu nobotte sono chikyu!" (hell burn up the earth) Karin shouted but when it hit Tami it did no good.

Karin had now began to panic. She circled Tami using shunpo and used her zanpakuto to cut Tami's back from above, her shikai flashed black as Fenikkusu cut into Tami and blood ran down the blade. The black section of her shikai would slowly start to drain her opponent's reiatsu, only it was barely having any effect on Tami at all. In her shock Karin had stopped moving and Tami swung her fist around to it her. Karin jumped just in time to avoid getting hit in a vital spot but she was still caught. Tami had slammed into her legs and Karin hear one crack.

Tami laughed because she too had heard Karin's leg break. Tami had figured that the battle was won but Karin wasn't finished yet. She placed the palm of her hand on the tip of her blade and called out for her three phoenix's, "Chi, Honoo, Shi, attack."

She slammed her palm down until it hit the hilt of the sword, and as she pulled up her hand three small phoenix's appeared. A black phoenix on the bottom, and orange one in the middle, and a red phoenix on the top. The three ribbons at the bottom of the hilt grew and wrapped around her right arm, each corresponding to a phoenix; black, orange, or red.

She pointed forward with her left arm and called, "Chi, suru karera chi ga deru." (Chi, make them bleed.)

The red phoenix flew forward faster than either could keep track of and once there Chi cut Tami's top left shoulder, and then returned to Karin but instead of joining the other two on the hilt it circled over Karin's head, waiting for another command.

"You're good girlie but not nearly good enough to beat me." Tami laughed.

Instead of answering she called out another command, "Honoo, Teki o torappu." (Honoo, trap the enemies.)

Honoo took off leaving only Shi on the hilt of the zanpakuto. Honoo circled Tami leaving a wake of fire in its path. The flames encircled Tami making it impossible to avoid the next attack without burning to death. "Shi, bunkatsu." (Shi, split.) The black phoenix took off and split into a hundred small phoenix's "Ima karera wa shinde nokku." (Now knock them dead.)

Shi took off and each one pierced Tami's flesh and Shi returned back as one phoenix.

Honoo's fire was starting to die out to reveal Tami laying down covered in blood, cuts, and burns as his spiritual pressure slowly started to die out into nothing.

Karin recalled Chi, Honoo, and Shi, and then after she had resealed her zanpakuto. She was so busy that she didn't feel the spiritual behind her until it was too late. Before she could block herself an Arrancar struck her from behind. She was slammed forward and her vision started to go black because her spiritual pressure was used up and she was physically exhausted.

(With others)

Toshiro arrived with Byakuya after beating the Arrancars they were facing. They got there just in time to see Karin get attacked from behind, her spiritual pressure exhausted. They weren't going as fast as they could until they realized that she wasn't getting up.

Toshiro had forgotten all about the Arrancar until it felt their spiritual pressure and turned around to face them.

The Arrancar didn't stand a chance, facing two Taichos it was beat before either was forced to release their zanpautos.

Toshiro picked up Karin and followed Byakuya to the fourth division with Karin safely in his arms. He couldn't believe everything had changed so drastically in just a few hours.


	23. Wake up Visit

Karin blinked. She was tired and sore. Karin couldn't remember what had happened. Her back felt as if it had been cut to her bones. "We are going to tell everyone that you may be in a perminate coma. At least for the time being anyway."

Karin's head jerked to her right to see Byakuya sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "What? How? Why?" Karin didn't know what to ask first or in what way she should ask.

"We will have a fake body here so that people will believe that you are still here. I will get it from Urahara, and replace it with you tomorrow. We need to do this because your brother will be here soon. With him you can't be both Rin and Karin so you will have to choose."

Karin looked at him. As much as she liked to think she had a choice that truth was that she didn't and she would do what she had to. "I'll be Rin."

Byakuya nodded to her and then handed her a bag, which contained the dress that she would have to change into in order to leave as Lady Hitachi. "We will leave here together tomorrow. Be ready to go and rest up until then. I suggest that you visit your zanpakuto so that you still look to be comatos."

Karin mumbled to him in agreement but before he could open the door she stopped him, "How long have I been asleep?" She asked nervously.

Byakuya looked at Karin for a moment before he answered. "You've been here for about three weeks. They didn't think you would survive at first because if you had been hit a little harder the Arrancar would have severed you spine. Unohana-taicho said that you would always have a scar on your back from the attack."

He waited and when she said nothing he turned around and left. When the door finally closed behind him she sighed and shut her eyes. Karin easily relaxed as she went to pay a visit to her zanpakuto.

(in her zanpakuto's world)

"Hello child. It has been a while since you visited me, and I have been rather lonely without you in a conscience state. I did my best to heal you but I fear that I would have failed. You're luckly that your friends got there when they did." Fenikkusu said in a knowledgable voice.

"I know." Karin answered Fenikkusu, the large golden phoenix that stood right in front of her, dominating her attention. Karin continued to stare thinking about how much power Fenikkusu had and who when she was pulled out in her bankai how each one had a specialty. "Did I make the right decison?" Karin asked in a tired voice, finally asking the question that had been constantly running through her head.

"That depends on you Karin. Do you believe that you made the right choice? You've made so many, which one are you unsure of?"

Karin laid on the ground that was covered in fire. She knew that she wouldn't burn but at least it was keeping her warm. She glanced up into the black sky and stared directly at the blood red moon. All were parts of Fenikkusu, and of her. It really was a beautiful place.

"Should I have become a shimigami? Was that a good choice? Did everything have to go downhill from there? Should I have revealed myself to everyone? What about coming here, to the soul society? What about leaving the academy?" Karin started running over all of her choices, because she couldn't tell if there was a bad one in there.

Fenikkusu listened until Karin's voice gave out, "Now why do you believe that you have made a bad choice?"

Karin's eyes darkened, "When Ichigo gets here he'll be hurt and it will be because of me. Then if he tells Yuzu how badly I'm injured I won't be able to talk to her, even with our connection, because I refuse to lie to her but I can't tell her the truth."

"That is not your problem, and it's not something that you should be worried about. Your dad chose to tell you and not Ichigo, and whether Yuzu finds out is up to Ichigo. You don't have a say in it."

Karin nodded. She was tired, because everything was starting to catch up with her. She let her eyes close and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	24. Out of Bed

**_I am sorry it's taking so long but I'm starting a new fanfiction and am reading a new manga so it's been eating up a lot of my time not to mention all of my AP classes homework because all teachers seem to delude themselves into believeing in order to do well in there class you can have no personal life. I was finally able to finish my weekend homework and went out to the movies with some of my friends. Once again sorry this is taking FOREVER! I'm just as irritated as you are. :)_**

* * *

The door to her room closed and Karin's eyes slowly opened. Unohana-taicho had just left and Karin felt her reiatsu as it continued to get farther away from her. Karin took the opportunity to change into the black dress thats bottom looked to be dipped in a dark purple. The top was that of a tank top, but starting from a little above her elbows the sleaves continued past her fingers, and from the wrist down it was the same purple as the bottom of the dress. She placed the face cover by the side of her bed on the table.

When she was done Karin laid back down in her bed and covered her self up from the chin down.

"Hello Kuchiki-taicho." She heard someone outside her door say and then the door opened.

Though Karin could feel his spiritual pressure and smell a hint of Sakura blossoms. She still didn't open her eyes though, at least not until he told her to.

"We will be heading over to Yamamoto-soutaicho's office." Karin quickly scrambled out of bed and put on her face cover while Byakuya pulled something out of his pocket and when she looked back to the bed it looked as if she was still laying in bed.

'No,' she corrected herself, 'It looks llike Karin, because I'm Hitachi Rin now.'

'You are both and you will never be happy, at least not until you fully except all of who you are.'Fenikkusu said softly.

"I'm ready to go." Fin said as she looked away from what was now Karin, purposely ignoring what her zanpakuto had said to her.

"Go through the window, and do not be seen no matter what. Meet me outside of the Soutaicho's office." Byakuya said before turning around to leave.

When the door slammed close behind him Rin quickly slipped out of her window, though it was no where near as easy as what she was used to and found her way to the office of Yamamoto-soutaicho without drawing anyone's attention to herself. It had been hard and all of her joints seemed stiff and they refused to move correctly. More than anything she was lucky that no one had been around to see her. She could barely keep her Reiatsu reigned in.

After waiting a few moments she saw Byakuya approaching, being followed by Mimi who looked scared to death and her cheeks were streaked with tears. Rin shot a questioning at Byakuya who answered it. "Lady Hitachi walking around without her personal servant might cause some worry, or attract some attention."

Mimi rushed up to Rin now with a new set of tears freely flowing down cheeks. "Lady, you could have been badly hurt, worse than you were. Lord Kuchiki told me what had happened and I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were going to be okay. You could have been killed."

Rin smiled at Mimi and rubbed her back, "I'm fine, but thank you for worrying about me." then she turned to Byakuya, and took a step away from Mimi, "We should go in now, right?"

Bykauya nodded his head in approval before motioning for Mimi to open the doors in front of them. Mimi wiped her eyes and rushed forward to do as he asked, and then quickly stepped back once it started to open.

Rin and Byakuya walked in and for the first time she truely looked and felt like a real noble. Mimi followed in after them, the entire time staying a minimum of three feet behind them, but when they walked into the main room Mimi stayed against the wall.

Yamamoto-soutaicho stood in the front of the room staring at them.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Lady Hitachi, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the Soutaicho said politely, though clearly waiting for an answer.

Bkaykya looked pointedly at Rim, who took that to mean that she was going to be the one who would have to do all of the explaining. "Yamamoto-taicho," she started, a little nervous, "My dad Hitachi Taka left the soul society and changed his name. He had his name changed to Kurosaki Issin. He is the father of me, my twin sister, and my older brother Ichigo, to whom you have already met." she took off what was covering her face, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

She added the sorry part because she wasn't sure how much trouble she was going to be in. The Soutaicho didn't answer right away and showed no suprise. She was pretty sure that his face was stuck in that serious expression. "Then I must ask why you are telling me this now of all times?"

"We were planning on telling you either way, but we deiced on as soon as we could after the accident since everyone thinks I'm in a coma and my brother is on his way here. With him coming here it also means that I couldn't continue to be two people."

"She chose to be the person who her dad had asked her to be and the person who her family needs her to be."

"I also didn't want anyone, even you to know who I was if I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it. That's over though, I've made up my mind." Rin looked down because, though she had chosen, she still wasn't sure if she had made the right decison.

"Who else is aware of the situation?" Yamamoto-soutaicho said looking from one person to the next as they stood in front of him.

"Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, my dad, and that's all besides those of us in this room." Rin answered counting off the seven people aware of the situation both out loud and in her head.

"I will not," Yamamoto-soutaicho started but was interupted by someone banging on his door. Rin barely had enough time to recover her face before the door flew open and revealed Ichigo marching in. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Ichigo shouted, repeating the Soutaicho, "I allowed my sister to come here to train and she gets put in a coma by an Arrancar!"

Rin wanted to smack him for the way he implied that her coming here was somehow his decision, and if he wanted to he could somehow stop her. He seemed to be totally forgetting that the Soutaicho wouldn't have taken no for an answer.

Ichigo continued on his rampage not noticing the other three people in the room, or at least he didn't until Byakuya spoke up, "It's rude to shout in the presence of guests."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened and then looked from him to Mimi and then to Rin. She froze. For a second she thought that he might have reconized her, and she didn't know if she wanted him to or not. But to her disappointment and relief he showed no sign of reconition as he turned back to Byakuya. "Sorry Byakuya, didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't. You are so incredibly narrow-minded you can bust into a room and start shouting without noticing anything else. Have you even visited your sister yet?"

Ichigo visibly blushed at the last part and looked away from him, "Well, you see, I was on my way to visit Karin, then I heard what had happened, and, uh, I got a little side tracked."

She rolled her eyes. Only her brother would do something so incredibly stupid and make such a huge fool of himself. "I suggest you go see her before you start storming around blaming other people." Byakuya said, "And start addressing people properly from now on Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded reluctantly before he shot a hateful glare at the Soutaicho before he stormed back out of the room to go visit her fake body in division four. As the door closed behind Ichigo all attention was back on Yamamoto-soutaicho who finished his previous statement, "I will not tell anyone of your secret."

With that said Byakuya and Rin left so that she could go back to the mansion and start working out her sore joints and rid herself of the dizzyness that seemed to come with not being out of bed for three weeks.


	25. Part of You

_**I want to say sorry to all of my dedicated readers. I understand that you are probably very upset with my lack of posts. I have been so busy and the only reason my other story vampire knight has been having recent posts is because my friend is the main writer on it. I haven't had much time because I've been building a windmill. One that has to lift a weight, make electricity, and move a mini care through a small track. We also had to write a technical paper, an oral presentation, and a poster board. I would understand if you hate me.**_

_**On the bright side however I should have another post up within the week and if not feel free to hate me. Sorry I didn't put an author's note or anything but I hate those things because it's like teasing you. I see and new post and get excited only to find it's an apology. (no offense if you do this because this is only my opinion and therefore counts for very little) I love my readers and want to again say sorry.**_

_**I understand that this is a super short chapter but the next one WILL be longer. I SWEAR. And with any luck it should be posted soon, hopefully.**_

* * *

Rin was spread across her bed at the mansion. It had been over a week since she had been take out of the hospital bed and her muscles were returning to normal, and she almost had her original range of motion back.

She rolled over on to her stomach and buried her head into one of her pillows. She hated how much she had hurt Ichigo, and was even more upset because she knew that there was nothing she could do about his pain.

Now she was trying to think of ways to improve the clan because at the moment that was the only thing that she was good for. Most of them live in the Rucan district though. She jumped out of bed at that moment because she had just come up with the most perfect idea, and she had to know if it was possible.

"Mimi!" she called as she jogged down the hall.

Not a minute later Mimi appeared in front of her. "Yes Lady Hitachi. What is it that you require from me?"

Rin looked at her for a second and then answered, "Yes, I was wondering if you could get a letter to Kuchiki-taicho, inviting him over for dinner tonight?"

Mimi bowed, "Yes milady, right away. Would you like something special made for dinner then?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Rin answered and then watched as Mimi rused off leaving lunch up to the chef's.

She wondered for the millionth time since she got her if she would ever be Karin again. She missed being Karin, she missed that part of her.

'Part of you!'Fenikkusu replied to her thoughts, 'Karin is only part of you and will only ever be part of you. You will never be only Karin again and that is something that you will have to accept.'

Rin nodded to herself though she wasn't sure if she was completely okay with it, but that is just how it is. She didn't have much choice in the matter now because she would never be able to get rid of the part of herself who is Rin now. What's done is done, and she knew that she would have to stick with her choice.


	26. The Idea

**_i have now posted the chapter as i promised and made it longer than the last because i acknowledge the fact that the last one was extremely short. i hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think because all of your opinions matter to me_**

**_just so that everyone is aware i don't own bleach, never have and never will no matter how much i dream about it :)_**

* * *

Dinner approached quickly and when the cooks finished Bkaykuya was outside the door and Mimi had let him in. Rin and Byakuya met at the dinning room table for the fist time that night.

Neither spoke as they ate and barely looked at each other until they had finished and moved into Rin's office where they couldn't be over heard. Only Mimi accompanied them and she was seated in the back corner.

"Am I wrong in assuming that you have a reason for asking me here on such short notice?"

Rin laughed. It was Byakuya's way of saying that she had better have a reason. "Yes, you are correct in assuming that I have a reason. I want to ask you if something is possible." Byakuya nodded for her to continue, "could I make a school for my clan's children on the edge of my land?"

Byakuya looked thoughtful for a minute. "it wouldn't be impossible. With your resources you could have it completed in about a week and you could call on some of your servants to teach classes for a while, at least until you pick out and hire real teachers. I don't see why it wouldn't work."

Rin smiled and then stood up on her side of the desk. "That's all that I needed to know, that it was possible. Thank you for coming over on such short notice."

Byakuya followed her lead and stood after she had, and then followed her as she headed out the door. Mimi stayed behind both of them and when they had left the room she closed the door and locked it.

"I'm glad that I could be of some services to you Lady Hitachi, but try to remember your clan feels shunned by the royal family so I don't know how this idea will work out in actuality."

Rin shrugged. "All I need to know is that I tried Kuchiki-tachio. I'll be fine though, whether it works or not."

Byakuya nodded, "Call workers to get it done and while they're working on your project I suggest you walk around a bit, stretch your legs and get used to being awake again."

Rin had a far off look in her eyes, "Yeah, get out. I'll have to do that while the consturction is going on."

Rin said good-bye to Byakuya and watched him walk out the front doors. When he was gone Rin tured to Mimi, "Could you do me a favor and call the construction people for me?"

Mimi bowed quickly, "Yes Lady Hitachi, no problem. I will have them here tomorrow morning. Anything else that you need?"

When Rin shook her head no Mimi rushed out of the room to make all of the necessary calls as quickly as she could.

It was fairly late and Rin was going to get up early so she went back to her room and laid down in bed. She was still tired and she figured it would take a while to get back to 100% because of how long she had been out.

She wanted to speak to Yuzu so badly but she wouldn't want to lie or give anything away if Ichigo had already told Yuzu that she was injured or in a coma.

Rin wasn't going to make up her mind any time soon and so when she felt Yuzu asking to be let into her mind Rin just went with it and let her inside.

'Hi Karin, I haven't spoke to you in a while. I miss you and school has been so boring since you aren't here anymore.'

'Yeah, I miss you too Yuzu. How are you doing?'

'Fine but I'm pretty lonely here. Ichigo left again. He seemed really worried and he took off. I really hope that he's doing okay.'

Karin felt like killing the idiot. After everything that happened he still hadn't learned to at least calm down Yuzu before he took off like a moron.

'Ichigo's fine. Turst me Yuzu.'

She could feel Yuzu nod her head, but she also knew that Yuzu was crying. 'I no that Ichigo can take care of himself but I'm worried.'

'Nobody could hurt Ichigo even if they wanted to Yuzu. Trust him. Go to bed and relax. Everyone is okay, and Icihgo will be fine.'

'Okay Kairn. I'm glad that you weren't too busy to answer, and I was able to talk to you. I feel better knowing that at least you're okay.'

They finished their good-byes and the connection between them disappeared. When it did she felt more alone than before. She got a taste of being Karin again, and then had to give it up, yet again.

'You are still Karin, even if you hide that part of yourself.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Whether Karin is part of me or not doesn't matter. I don't get to be even part of her, not for a long while.'

Fenikkusu had no response and she didn't expect one so she closed her eyes but before she could reach the sanctuary of sleep she felt her mind being pulled to her zanpakuto's world.

(in her zanpakuto's world)

The red moon was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. "Why have you brought me here Fenikkusu?" She asked looking around for the golden phoenix.

She wasn't in the mood to search so she laid back down in the flames and looked in to the black skys. Here she felt like Karin.

Karin was the one who opened and explored this world and while she was here she felt purely as Karin again.

"And that is your mistake, and why it is that you remain unhappy and dissatisfied." Karin heard Fenikkusu say.

The gold bird was now standing over her. "What do you mean?" Karin asked curiously.

There was a chuckle before Fenikkusu continued, "As long as you believe you are two people those two people you believe you are will be at war inside of you."

Karin watched Fenikkusu not quite understanding and Fenikkusu and the golden phoenix knew that Karin had not yet gotten it. With that in mind Fenikkusu decided to demonstrate and split into the three Phoenix's: Shi, Chi, and Honoo.

They all spoke together in a cool voice, "To fight with only one you loose strength, but to fight with all they turn on each other in order to be the best. This is essentially what happens with an inner hollow as well. You must have each submit to one mind that is a combination of all. This produces the best results."

Karin dropped to the ground thinking, "So I'll basiclly destory myself if I don't accept that I am equally Karin and Rin?" She saw the three phoenixs nod in usion, as an agreement to her words, "That works in here and alone but out there I am two different people at the moment."

"Then you will have to accept that but understand you are both and you are in control of both. One mind unites them."

"Thank you." Karin/Rin said before drifting off to sleep with a lot to think about.

* * *

**_I hope that you love this chapter and please comment...just so i can say see i posted like i promised that i would_**

**_there's a nice little review button at the bottom and i would love it if you could press it and put down your opinions_**


	27. Second First Meeting

**_I'm soo sorry that it's taking so long to update but while school was in I had tons of tests and it was hard to update and now I have a job that's five days a week and forces me to get up at five in the morning and I don't get back until three thrity and then I have to take a shower and work on my summer assinement so I've been extreamly busy and I'm so sorry for that. anyway I don't own bleach and on with the story..._**

When she woke up she half expected to still be laying on the flames and looking up at the red moon in the black sky. She wasn't though. She was actually laying on her soft bed in her clean room. One that was fit for a noble.

She understood better now what Fenikkusu had been saying about her still only being one person, but she also knew that she had to play the part of two people and right now she had to be Rin.

Rin got dressed in a simple black and gold dress and covered her face so she wouldn't be recongized. Then she left her room and headed to the kitchen where Mimi was rushing around. Mainly she switched from learning over the cooks shoulder ushering the construction workers to where they needed to go.

Mimi stopped and rushed over to Rin when Mimi saw her enter. "Lady Hitchi breakfast will be ready in a moment." Mimi said as she bowed.

"No, no, I'm fine Mimi. Call me when the food is ready I will be in my study. Thanks for handleing the workers. I'm going to put you in charge of them."

Mimi smiled hugely at the show of trust and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I"ll make sure they do what they're ordered to Lady Hitachi, and I'll call you the moment that your breakfast is ready."

Rin nodded and then turned around to head off to her study. When she sat down she pulled out a few different books and papers. Rin prepared fliers, class lists, teacher positions, and who those postitons would be offered to.

The last thing Rin did was put the check book in her bag, just in case, to prepare for her day out on the town. The money had been accumulating from weapon profits for centuries, even in her dad's absence the money hadn't stopped coming in.

There was a knock on the door of her study then and Rin called for them to enter. The door creaked open and Mimi poked her head in, "Breakfast is ready Lady Hitachi."

Rin smiled up at her and put the papers away as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in, the preceeded to follow Mimi into the dinning room.

There was a large breakfast waiting for her, and though it tasted good Rin rushed to finish it because she hated eating alone. She had half a mind to ask Mimi to eat with her, but she knew she would feel required to do so. She wasn't inclined to ask anyone to do anything because they treated her suggestions as if they were orders. Byakuya was the only person above her that she had met.

She could understand why he would isolate himself to a certain degree. She sighed as she stood after eating and again Mimi rushed in smiling. "Was everything to your liking Lady Hitachi?"

Rin watched her. This girl followed her around like a lost puppy and obeyed her every order without question. This was something she had always been unable to do. Even as Karin she never took orders well or listened to anyone. "Yes, it was wonderful. Send someone else to clean up I would like to leave now."

Mimi nodded and sent others into the dinning room and as Rin and Mimi left the others rushed around to do their jobs.

People glanced at her on the street but didn't say anything. It was as if they knew who she was but that was no great surprise. No what shocked her was as she walked up to a store she heard a bunch of voices.

"Calm yourself. I do not understand what you would have liked us to do." She'd recognize Byakuya's cool voice anywhere, and she also knew that he was irritated.

"I don't know!" Ichigo shouted and she stopped to listen and hopefully pick up every word, not that they were being quiet. "Gone faster! Not sent her off like that! Anything! Something!"

"Kurosaki, listen closely because I will only say this one more time. She was sent off with seated officers, and your sister is too much like you to be refused in a fight."

"Go to your sister Kurosaki." A different voice said.

"I just left her Toshiro. Besides I hate seeing her like that." Ichigo whispered in response.

The conversation was coming to an end and if they saw her just standing where she was they would know that she was listening to them. Knowing that she pretended like she hadn't heard a word of what they said and continued around the corner to where they were standing.

Rin could almost swear she saw Byakuya smirk. "Lady Hitachi, so nice to meet you."

Rin slightly bowed her head, "It's a pleasure seeing you too Kuchiki-tachio."

The others were now watching intensley. "Lady Hitachi this is my younger sister Kuchiki Rukia." Rin once again bowed slightly murmering, 'Lady Kuchiki.' Before Byakuya continued, "Hitsugaya-tachio and soon-to-be Kurosaki-tachio."

Rin formally greated them to find that if felt wrong. She'd never once been remostely respectful to any one of these people and now she was bowing to them and polietly addressing them.

Ichigo stared at her intently and Rin thought he might realize who she was, and he had, but not the way that she had feared, or hoped. "Weren't you in Yamamoto's office with Byakuya?"

Rin nodded, "I was." She stated polietly.

Ichigo just watched her. She seemed too quiet to be a normal person. "How are you liking it here?" Toshiro asked.

He looked upset but she was hoping and praying that it had nothing to do with her but at the same time wondering if he missed her. As few times as she had seen him in the past five years they had talked and had become friends.

~Flashback~

Karin and Yuzu had been leaving the classroom. Yuzu had waited for Karin to finish getting scolded for jumping out the window during class. It wasn't really her fault that the hollow had chosen to show up during the lecture, and it was deffinately not her fault that there had been a lot of children's spirit's in danger. It was, however, Urahara's fault that he would give her any soul candy and she couldn't be leaving her lifeless body around.

Since Karin couldn't exactly tell her teacher any of that she just sat there and listened. The only time she actually pretended to listen to her teacher was when it came to things that had happened because of hollows and Shinigami and it was only because she couldn't exactly explain.

It was a lot more often now. Karin sighed as she and Yuzu finally reached the front door of the school, and ran straight into a crowd of girls. Karin was already irritated and not in the mood to deal with it so she elbowed and pushed them out of the way with Yuzu following her aplologizing.

Only when she got to the front did she realize what the fuss was about. She rolled her eyes. She had known that he had arrived about ten minutes after she had returned to the classroom. Karin hadn't expected to see him here though.

"Toshiro! What the hell are you doing here?" Karin asked not having to fake her surprise.

He just shrugged. "No hollows. Matsumoto is out shopping so I just thought I'd stop by." He looked at Karin and asked, "So are you doing anything?"

Karin shook her head because she had sensed Yuzu leave with Jinta a moment after she saw Toshiro. "No." she answered as they started to head off to the place where they had met a little over a year earlyer. "How long are you here for?"

Toshiro shrugged, "Not long. We came to see your brother, Yamamoto-soutachio wants to speak with him."

"He'll be back in about a month." Karin answered smiling as they sat down, watching the sky.

There was a confortable silence and they only talked about things that meant nothing at all. It was a few hours before Matsumoto had come. The gate was probably open, or ready to be open.

Toshiro stood up and brushed himself off, "I'll probably see you in a month then."

Just then Matsumoto appeared and they both left as Karin just sat there and waited for their spiritual pressure to dissappear.

~End Flashback~

She saw him once in a while after that and had to say that they were friends, but would he really miss her?

She also knew that they had been looking for Ichigo to say that there was a Tachio's position waiting for him in the soul society.

Rin hadn't realized that she had forgotten to answer, until she looked back into his eyes to see him waiting for her to answer. "I love it here, but it's so different that what I'm used to. I'm still adjusting."

Toshiro nodded and Ichigo was barely paying attention anymore. Rukia was though and she smiled at Rin and said, "Oh, if that's the case I'd be honored to show you around Lady Hitachi."

Rin smiled, "I would love it if you wouldn't mind Lady Kuchiki."

"it's no problem and it woud be okay if you call me Rukia. I'd preferr it actually."

Byakuya, who had been standing there asid his good-byes and excused himself in order to finish up so work and Rin smiled, "Okay Rukia," she tested it and found it sounded more comfortable, "And if I call you that you are certainly allowed to call me Rin."

Rukia smiled, grabbed rin by the wrist, and led her around while being followed by Ichigo who was practically dragging around Toshiro, and Mimi followed behind all of them silently.

After about an hour of walking and sight seeing Rukia decided that it was time for lunch. She picked a small deli, and Rin was surprised to find that it was the same one she, Yukii, and Kyou had gone to.

"Sorry if it isn't up to your usual standards. I know that you're a noble and everything, so maybe you'd like to go somewhere else more to your taste." Rukia said.

Rin was jerked back to what had become her reality by Rukia's comment and withouht meaning to she laughed. It was just so funny that she assumed this place wasn't proper enough for her when it was the fancy things she had problems adapting to.

Rukia looked to the ground blushing. She was embarresed thinking Rin thought she was dumb for not thinking of that to begin with. Ichigo cut in angrily, "Look I don't know who you are, or think you are, but you can't just treat people like that and,"

Rin cut him off, "Sorry Rukia. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just everyone here seems to think the same thing, that I grew up being treated as a noble and waited on."

"Weren't you?" Rukia asked curiously.

Rin shook her head. "How much do you know about the last generation of Hitachi's that lived here?"

"Not much." Toshiro answered, "Just that it was a man, Hitachi Taka, and he left the soul society."

Rin smiled but she couldn't give away much. "He was in an arranged marriage but he fell in love so he decided to leave in order to be with her. I grew up in a normal family but he sent me here as the Hitachi heir, so our family would continue here."

Rukia watched her, "It must be hard for you to be thrown into this life. Excepessally since you are all alone here."

Rin shrugged, "It would have been harder but Kuchiki-tachio has really helped me adapt. I guess he knew my dad or something, but he's made it easier."

Toshiro spoke next, "Is that why he voched for you at the Tachio's meeting when you were introduced to us?"

Rin nodded and the conversation moved to less important things. She noticed Ichigo and Toshiro didn't talk much but Rukia did manage to get Mimi talking though and she was really nice.

She also decided that she would ask Rukia if she would like to go present her offer to the clan. She did know that they wouldn't accept easily.

"We should do this again sometime when you have free time." Rukia said smiling as they stood up to leave.

The food place had decided not to charge because one, almost two of the people were Tachios and the other two came from one of the four noble families.

"Actually I'm pretty free for the next few days. I'm working on a project but I can't do anything with it until the constrution is done. If you're not busy you can come over for breakfast then you can decided what you want to do."

"Oh that's wonderful. I've got tomorrow off and Iciogo doesn't get inducted until next week. Hitsugaya-tachio maybe you and Matsumoto could join us?"

Toshiro shrugged, "If the paperwork is done we'll join you. I know she would jump at the opportunity."

"Good," Rin said, "Kurosaki, Rukia, I will see you both in the morrning and hopefully you too Hitsugaya-tachio and Matsumoto later." She slightly bowed and turned to leave.

It was Ichigo's voice that stopped her, "Call me Ichigo not Kurosaki."

"I will." She paused and smiled, "Ichigo."

It didn't sound quite right but it did sound a little bit better to her.


	28. Important Notice!

Okay, you are all going to hate me because this isn't a new post (for those stories I haven't updated in forever) but it is to let you all know that I don't know if I'll ever finish these. I hope that I will and definitely plan to but I've been pretty busy.

I'm posting this same note to all of my stories and will be added to anything new I post as well.

Right now I'm writing my own book. I just finished chapter nine and really like how it's going. It's something I've been working on since high school but just got serious with recently and so most of my free time for writing goes into that, or, if I do write a fanfic, it's just a scene that has been stuck in my head, but I'm not finishing them.

That being said I still read stories on here every once in a while and would like to see these finished so if anyone wants to write there own continuations from where I left off have at it. I only ask that anyone who decides to do this gives me a heads up so I can read it too.

I might post a new chapter for the story once in a while but don't look forward to it, though I might post random one shots or incomplete ideas.

Anyway have a good life and don't forget that anyone is free to continue this story!

Love Alie, who hopes that I'll finish my book soon


End file.
